For the love of a Child
by laylaorentea1985
Summary: Minerva rescues a seven-year-old Harry. Completely AU and dedicated to all my favorite songs. Warning: Emotionally complexed Albus.
1. Goodnight my angel

A/N: This is about child abuse. After reading the seventh book for the second time, I decided that Albus is complex person and decided to have his personalities out in the open.

Minerva was sitting as a cat perched outside the Dursley's house. She crept up to the window and looked inside the house to see what was going on. She does this on occasion to make sure the Dursley's did not beat Harry senselessly. She hated them and despised them as much as she did her boss, Albus Dumbledore.

"YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS BRAT!" screamed Vernon as he hit Harry with the belt. Petunia watched as he kept beating the boy senselessly. Harry had welts all over his body. Then Vernon threw the belt at him and told him to go to the cupboard. Harry got up and limped to the cupboard and closed the door. Vernon locked it. Minerva stood and watched in horror.

Harry was seven when Minerva came to the rescue. He was seven and already hopeless of his future.

Before Minerva went into the house on Privet Drive, she called for her owl and wrote a note.

_Dear Poppy, _

_I don't care what Dumbledore says anymore, I am going to bring Harry Potter to Hogwarts either tonight or tomorrow. He will need medical attention I am afraid. The poor wee lad is hobbling._

_Best regards,_

_Minerva _

When the Dursley's were asleep and Minerva was absolutely sure they were, she apparated into their house and looked for Harry. When she found him asleep in the cupboard, she unlocked it.

"Harry," she whispered.

"No! No!" he screamed. "Harry be good, Harry swear!"

Minerva shook Harry to wake him up.

"Ssh," whispered Minerva. "I'm not going to hurt you, lad."

Harry woke up and saw a woman wearing a funny hat and green robes. Harry studied her and thought that he was dreaming.

"Who you?" he asked.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall," she said sweetly with her Scottish accent. "You must be Harry Potter."

The frightened child nodded. Minerva smiled and said: "Would you like to leave this place?"

Harry nodded. Minerva looked around and lead him out of the cupboard. When she had him walk out with her, Harry gasped in pain.

"Harry!" Minerva said in horror. This woke Petunia and Vernon up. They came downstairs and saw Harry with the woman in the weird clothes.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Petunia.

Minerva looked at the woman in horror. "You should be ashamed of yourself Petunia Evans!"

"Dursley now," Petunia scoffed.

"How could you do this to your sister, may she rest in peace, by Merlin?" asked Minerva as she hoisted the weak boy up.

"You called for help you worthless piece of-," Vernon started to say, but was cut off by Minerva.

"Watch it Vernon! I am taking Harry with me and there is nothing you two can do to stop me," said Minerva. "Nothing at all and I will make sure the Muggle and Wizard Authorities know what you did to this boy. Believe me, the Wizard authorities will not take kindly to the way you treated the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry looked at Minerva in confusion. _The Boy Who Lived? _

Before Minerva would answer young Harry Potter, she took him outside and then called for a night bus. She decided that since it was late, they would stay at the Inn.

"Oh Harry, what have they done to you?" she asked as she hoisted him into one of the beds on the bus.

While he was sleeping on the bus, Harry started to have visions and he started turning and tossing in his sleep. Minerva watched him and looked at him in horror.

"Harry!" she said as she shook him. "Wake up!"

Harry was in a deep sleep. Minerva shook him again.

"Wake up!"

Harry woke up and stared at Minerva.

"Harry not dreaming?"

Minerva shook her head.

"Who you, then?" "I am Minerva McGonagall. I am taking you to Hogwarts where my good friend, Poppy is going to look at your leg. You seemed to limp a lot and I do not think that little boys like you should go around limping." Harry shook his head. Minerva looked at Harry and then studied his eyes.

_She must know that Harry am a freak _he thought. _Pretty soon she send me back to that place. I don't want to go back there, no sir!_

"Bless my soul," said Minerva as she looked at Harry's eyes. "You really do have Lily Evans' eyes. They are lovely."

Harry smiled and then asked: "Who Lily Evans?" Minerva was shocked that Petunia did not mention Lily or James at all to Harry.

"Lily Evans was your mother," explained Minerva.

"Harry had a mother?" "Yes." "What happened to her?"

"She died." "In a car accident?" "No, a dark lord killed her."

"What about Harry's dad?" "He died with her that night, making you an orphan and we left you with your relatives. If we only knew how horrid they were, we would have overwritten the Blood Wards." "Blood Wards?" "All in good time, son."

Then Harry laid back down in the bed. Minerva stroked his hair and watched him as he slept. _The child refers to himself in third person. I have to correct that at once. _

Minerva levitated the weak Harry Potter into the Inn. The bellboy took them up to the first floor.

"Will your charge need anything?" asked the bellboy.

"No, thank you," said Minerva as she laid Harry Potter onto the bed. She tucked him and then looked at him. He looked so much like James when James was that age.

Minerva knew the whole Potter clan very well. She knew James mother, Opal very well because she and Opal were in Hogwarts together. James had Opal eyes and his father, Hank's personality and build. Hank was a terror when he was in school, just like James was. Now they were all dead because of Voldemort. They all died and Lily took it the worst because she was defending baby Harry Potter, who was too weak to fight.

Now here was Harry Potter, the only living Potter left in that whole dynasty. Minerva knew that she had to keep him in order to save him from the evils of the world and his abusive relatives.

_How could Dumbledore not know? _Minerva thought while tucking in little Harry. She pushed his hair back to look at his scar. It still looked like a thunder bolt. Minerva thought that scar should have been fixed or altered to let the boy live a normal life, but no! Dumbledore had to leave it on him.

_Let me kill him! I can taste him! Let me have him! _

"NO!!" screamed Harry in his sleep. "NO!!" This woke Minerva up immediately.

"Harry!" She screamed as she woke him up. She rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promise I will never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Where ever you may go, no matter where you are_

_You'll always be a part of me…._

Harry started to calm down and realized that he was in good hands.

"It's okay, Harry," she said calmly. "It's okay. I'm here." Harry started to relax and go back to sleep.

The next morning, Minerva woke up to find Harry standing, looking out the window.

"Harry?"

Still no response. Minerva went up to the window to find Harry watching a wizard getting mugged by another wizard. That really petrified him.

"Darling, get away from that window!" said Minerva as she led him away from the window. "Now Harry, they are not all bad wizards. They are simply misguided and fallen on hard times or just too lazy to get a respectable job, such as an Auror or Healer."

"Au-what?" said young Harry with much confusion as he limped away from the window.

"Auror," said Minerva. "They fight the bad people. Right now, let's go to the pub and eat breakfast. You must be starving."

"Not really, Harry no eat breakfast," said Harry as if it were a normal thing. Minerva gave him a quizzical look.

"No breakfast? Why?"

"Cause the Dursleys no let Harry. Think Harry is not worth it."

"I think you are," said Minerva as she took the boy downstairs to eat.

After they ate, Minerva took Harry to the fireplace.

"All right Harry, we are going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes dear, Hogwarts. You know, the school I told you about?"

"Oh yes," sighed Harry. "You told Harry about that last night."

"Okay, now Harry, in order for the floo to work, you just hold my hand and I will shout 'Hogwarts', but you have to be quiet so I can say it and the floo powder will take me directly there, yes?"

Harry nodded and Minerva yelled: "Hogwarts." Together, the old lady and the small boy vanished.

The arrived in the hospital wing, where they were greeted by Poppy Pomphrey the medi-witch.

"Oh Min," she said as Minerva hoisted the boy out of the fireplace. "Thank Merlin. I got your message last night and I was up the whole time in case you came. Severus was too."

Severus arrived and looked at young Harry.

"He looks like his father, except for his eyes," he smirked. "His mother's obviously."

Poppy and Severus took the boy from Minerva and laid him on the bed.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"I'm Poppy and this is Severus," smiled the healer as she started to examine Harry.

_Harry is scared and wants Minerva. _He had a look of terror in his eyes.

"Calm down, Potter," hissed Snape. "We'll let you go with Minerva shortly."

_Oh no! You can read Harry's mind? _Harry thought as he looked at Snape.

"Yes and quit referring to yourself in the third person," hissed Snape.

"Really Severus!" scolded Poppy as she took x-rays of Harry's leg. "Oh my…Severus, the boy has been hobbling around on a broken leg for what seems like three weeks. The bones are healing, but not properly. We have to break them again and I can give him the elixir to repair his bones. He will have to stay here over night."

"Poppy, I will stay with him," said Minerva.

"But what about Dumbledore?" asked Snape.

"He would never make Harry go back, Never!"

Then Dumbledore stormed into the hospital wing. "MINERVA!" he boomed as he looked at Harry Potter.

"Albus!" Minerva said in horror. "I had to take him in. His relatives would beat the bloody hell out of him."

"He cannot stay in our world," Albus hissed. "He has to go back." "No!" screamed Minerva. "He will not go back. He needs me. I promised Opal on her deathbed that I would look after her family and now is my chance! I took an Unbreakable Vow and if I do not uphold that vow, I could die."

Albus pierced his lip and looked at his employees. "Fine, but don't expect me to look after him. I have things to tend to."

"Besides eating lemon sherbets with that harlot?" snapped Minerva.

Albus gave her a cold look and then stormed off.

"Bravo, Min," smiled Snape. "I never saw you act so sharp. Very brave of you, like Gryffindor." "Thank you, Severus," smiled Minerva as she looked at Harry Potter while Poppy broke his leg again. The boy let out an ear-piercing scream. "NO!!"

"Harry, we did it for your own good," reasoned Poppy as she gave him a calming drought.

_This tastes even worse than the two week old spaghetti they fed Harry _Harry thought as he stuck his tongue out.

"I suggest that we also pump his stomach," said Snape. "There could be some food poisoning in his blood streams."

Minerva plopped down on the bed next to Harry and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You have got to be joking me!" she said. "I'll kill them!" "No Min!" said Snape. "You can't do that! You have to find them to be unsuitable parents in the Muggle world. The Muggle authorities will prosecute them to the fullest and possible put them in their prison system and the other child in a foster home, unless you take him in too."

"I am not taking in that child! All I want is Harry!" stated Minerva.

A/N: I may put another chapter up today if you like this J By the way, Dumbledore may not be a jerk in the next couple of chapters. He will probably let his child-like qualities out later.


	2. Nothing's going to harm you

A/N: Thanks for your support!

As the late night fell, Minerva fell asleep in the empty bed next to Harry. She closed her eyes and remembered times when Albus was a good man. Damn Grindlewald for messing it up for them!

Minerva was an Auror at the time. She fought against Grindlewald by Albus's side. At one time, they were lovers. Then after the fall of Grindlewald, Albus and Minerva parted their ways and lost contact until ten years later, she decided that the Auror's life was not for her. She became a Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and met up with Albus as her new boss, but this was not the Albus Minerva once knew. This Albus was cold and distant. He did not socialize much with the other professors or anything.

One day, Minerva heard from Professor Flitwick that Albus was married to a wonderful woman named Mina. Mina was the apple of his eye until she died at the hands of the Dark Lord. Minerva knew who the Dark Lord was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry started screaming in his sleep. Minerva rushed to his bedside and comforted him.

"Harry, it's okay," she whispered. "I'm here and Nothing is going to harm you."

Harry woke up and saw Minerva hugging him. This was the first real human affection he had ever known. Harry did not know how to react so he pulled away from Minerva.

"Harry sorry to wake you up," he mumbled as he looked away from Minerva.

Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be," she smiled. "I was having a nightmare too. What was your nightmare about?" "Harry does not want to talk about it. Harry is a freak," Harry said.

"If you don't want to talk about it now, then perhaps tomorrow?" smiled Minerva.

The next day, Harry's bones had completely healed (A/N: It must be nice to be a wizard!) and Minerva took him to her Chambers. When she got there, she saw that a child's room with crimson (a shade of red), corn (shade of yellow), blue, and green were the theme colors and a twin bed was next to the window. Then there was a toy box filled with Muggle toys and a closet filled with clothes. Harry went to the closet and pulled all of the clothes out of it.

"Harry? What are you doing?" asked Minerva.

"Harry clean his room," his mumbled. "This where freak sleeps." "Harry, you don't sleep in this! You sleep on the bed, like you did the last few nights," said Minerva in horror. "Don't you remember?" "Harry sorry," said Harry as he started cleaning up his mess. Minerva helped him too.

"Good boy," smiled Minerva. "You know that you can come to me if you need anything, right?" Harry nodded.

The next day, Minerva started to teach Harry how to properly speak English and by the end of the day, he was not referring himself in the third person.

"Har-I like my new room," Harry said as he was writing his sentence on the parchment. Minerva looked at him and smiled.

"Very good."

Later that night, the nightmares started up again.

"No! I am a good boy! No!"

Again, Minerva ran in there to comfort him.

"Harry!"

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere, now a days_

_I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways…_

Harry woke up and saw Minerva. This time he let her hold her.

"Harry, if you tell me what happened, then these nightmares will go away forever," she smiled.

Harry thought for a moment.

"You said my mother and father were murdered, right?" Minerva nodded. "I see them dying."

Minerva hugged Harry even tighter. "They are gone now, but you have me, don't worry child," she said.

"Sometimes, I am back at the Dursley's," he sobbed.

"Harry, you will never have to go back there for as long as you live. I took a vow with your grandmother, Opal on her death bed," said Minerva.

"I had a grandmother?"

Minerva nodded. "Now you have no family left, except for me, that is if you would like."

"Aunt Min, did you know me when I was a baby?"

Minerva did indeed knew Harry Potter as a baby. She babysat him for Lily and James when they would go out or go to Order meetings. She would entertain him by transfiguring into a cat and let him play with her.

When she got the news about the Potters, her heart sank, but felt hopeful when she found out that Harry had lived!

Then her heart sank again when Albus told her the Dursleys were going to raise him.

Minerva remembered warning Albus about them, but the old bat did not listen to her.

Now here Minerva was with Harry Potter.

"You were a good baby," Minerva smiled. "Always happy."

"I was?"

"You liked playing with cats. You also liked it when I turned into a cat," she smiled.

Harry smiled.

"What did the Dursley's do to you?"

Then Harry frown. "Mean things…"

Minerva studied the boy as she started to think of unmentionable things one could do to a seven-year-old. It could not have been rape because there was no sexual abrasions on his body.

"Sometimes they would do some really mean things," said Harry as he curled up in his sheets even tighter. "I go to the hospital a few times. Only 'cause Mrs. Figgs would take me if I were sleeping outside."

"Outside?"

Harry hide under his blankets.

"Even when raining."

Minerva's mind went blank. She pulled the frightened child from the blankets.

"Arabella never told me that," said Minerva. "They did other things too," said Harry. "One time, they made me eat orange peels and three-day-old-bread."

Minerva looked at the child in horror again. _How could they do such horrible things to him? He is such a sweet child. _

"Aunt Min?"

"Yes love?"

"You don't make me do those things, would you?" Harry asked as he pulled the covers up to his face. Minerva pulled them down and made him look at her.

"Look at me, son," said Minerva. "I would never do that you. Never!"

Harry looked at Minerva as if he were going to tell her that he loves her. At first, Minerva did not know how to react to that look, but then she smiled at the boy because she truly loves him too.

A/N: Just wait until the next chapter! There will be more Minerva and Albus history and Harry's Aunt and Uncle will be dealt with. Maybe we will find out who the hot harlot is that Albus is feeding Lemon Sherbets to!


	3. Stay Awake

A/N: Thanks for your support! Some of this chapter is about Severus's relationship with Lily and Minerva in his youth and how they all pertain to Harry's situation. This one is emotionally challenging.

I was reading stsgirlie's Mary Poppins and Harry Potter crossovers and I thought that it would be fun to have Minerva use a little friendly reverse psychology on the lad.

The next day, Minerva went to the Ministry to file for guardianship for Harry Potter. Then, Minerva told the Order about the Dursley's mistreatment which Harry had to endure.

"How dare they mess with Lily and James' son!" snarled Lupin.

"Remus, calm down!" said Molly as she was picking up after Ginny and Ron. "My, these kids are messy! I bet your Harry is clean and tidy, after all, he never got to make a mess, stupid Dursley's!"

"If Sirius was not in prison, he would kill them all!" Lupin cried.

"Calm down!" said Moody as his glass eye surveyed Grimmauld Place. "I know that Sirius was innocent and he did not, I repeat, did not kill Pettigrew. I think he was set up, poor fool."

"I am going to do something. I know that Frank and Alice would have," said Lupin as he left the room.

"Remus! Don't!" screamed Molly as she ran after him.

"I better go," said Minerva as she stood up. "I can't wait to tell Harry the good news."

"Best of luck to the both of you," smiled Moody. "I can't wait to meet him."

Then Molly poked her head into the room. "Bring him by! I am sure Ron and Ginny would like to play with him."

When Minerva came back to the school, she saw Harry playing with Hooche on a broomstick. Hooche was coaching Harry to be a topnotch Quidditch player.

"That a boy!" cheered Hooche. "You are a natural!"

When Harry saw Minerva, he flew down to show her his new broomstick.

"Look Aunt Minerva, Aunt Ro got me a new broom and I don't use it to clean!" he beamed.

"Did you thank her?" asked Minerva.

"A thousand times, Min" laughed Hooche. "Don't worry, it has safety charms so he won't fall off. So, how did it go?"

"Very well. Millicent said that I am officially Harry Potter's guardian," Minerva smiled.

"Does that mean we are a family?" asked Harry_._

"Yes it does," smiled Minerva.

"Will you think I am freak and make me sleep in the cupboard now?" he asked. Minerva knelt down to his eye level and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Now son, I will never do that to you, you know that," she smiled. Harry nodded. "Now that we are a family, we should go celebrate!" "How Aunt Minerva?"

"Well, why don't we go out to eat? Rolonda, would you like to come with us?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I would love to." "I think we should also ask Aunt Poppy and Uncle Severus," said Minerva. "Would you like that?" "Only if Aunt Poppy doesn't bring that nasty stuff!" Harry said as he stuck his tongue out. "And if Uncle Severus does not read my mind."

"Come on, you are going to take a bath before we go out!" said Minerva.

Harry hated taking baths because his aunt would turn the water on all the way up to hot, which would burn his skin. Minerva had given him baths, but he still hated them. Harry tried to cooperate with Minerva, but when it came to baths, it was still a scary thing.

Minerva did not want to scare the boy and seeing that this was their first night as a family officially, so she compromised and thought that Harry was big enough to take a shower on his own.

"Or you could take a shower if you want to," smiled Minerva.

"I'd do that instead," smiled Harry.

While Harry was taking a shower, Minerva sat at her mirror, combing her long, black hair. Harry came in with a towel wrapped around his body as he looked at his aunt.

"Leave your hair down, it's pretty," he smiled.

Minerva looked at him and smiled back. "It has been so long since I let my hair down, Harry. You wouldn't understand," she said as she started to pin it back up.

Minerva did wear her hair down all the time when she and Albus were lovers. Albus loved it when her hair would tickle his nose when she flung it around. He also liked braiding it.

Now those days were over and all that Minerva had was Harry, the son she and Albus never had.

"Aunt Min, what should I wear?" asked Harry. Minerva got up and went to the closet to pick out an outfit for him. She pulled out a nice pair of pants with a nice collard shirt, and a sweater to wear over it. "Here you go, son," she smiled and then headed back to her room.

"Aunt Min, why do you call me son?" asked Harry.

Minerva stopped in her tracks. "Because you are like a son to me," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too!" Harry smiled. Minerva was the first person he ever told that he loved and meant it. He would tell the Dursleys that he loved them to save his behind. This really surprised Minerva. She did not think that Harry would say he loved anybody so early in life. She went over to Harry and gave him a big hug.

Later that evening, Minerva and Harry met up with Snape, Poppy, and Rolonda at a very fancy restaurant called The Witch's Hat(A/N: my tribute to the Brown Derby!). Poppy and Rolonda were dressed very nice, but Snape was wearing his usual black garbs.

They sat at the table and ate very expensive food, laughed, and talked about things. Harry just sat there quietly absorbing the atmosphere around him. He never felt so relaxed around a bunch of people.

_So this is what it is like to be a part of a family. I guess since I am part of Aunt Minerva's family now, I should call her mum or mummy. I'll ask her._

_Yes Potter, _said Snape. _You are part of a family now. By the way, your grammar is much improved. _

_Why do you do that? _

_Do what?_

_Read my mind like that? It really freaks me out! _Snape just laughed at the boy.

"Severus, what's so funny?" Rolonda asked.

"The boy can mind talk. He thought something funny and I could not help myself," smirked Snape.

"Well Harry, it looks as though you brought out the human side of Snape," smiled Poppy. "Maybe he could do the same for that old windbag."

"Not tonight, Poppy," said Minerva.

"Really, Min. Albus still has a bit of humanity left in him," said Poppy. "I don't think he ever got over losing Mina like that and then the boy. Boy, Jessop was a terror, but Albus straightened him out and everything."

"I know. At one time, he was a good man, but now he is cold," said Minerva. "Let's not talk about that now. Tonight is Harry's night since he is officially my child and knows that he is out of danger for the time being."

Harry smiled as he ate a bite of his gourmet hamburger.

"This is the best thing I have eaten, except from Aunt Minerva's cooking and Hogwarts' food," he smiled.

"Good, I'm glad," smiled Minerva.

After dinner, they went back to Hogwarts. Harry was tired, but denied it because he wanted to stay up with the adults.

"Harry, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow," said Minerva. "You get to go play with Ron and Ginny Weasly. They are your age and their mother and I are good friends."

"But I'm not tired," mumbled Harry as he yawned. Minerva smiled because she knew that it would be seconds before he passed out.

"At least get your pajamas on and then I will come in and tuck you in," Minerva said as she went back into the living room to serve her guests evening tea.

Harry got into his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pajamas and started playing with his toys.

"Teenage Mutant ninja turtles, teenage mutant ninja turtles, hero's in a half-shell, turtle power!" he sang and then he laughed. Minerva came into the room.

"Okay, time for bed," said Minerva.

"I'm really not tired," yawned Harry. Minerva made him climb into bed.

"Very well, if you say so," she smiled and then she sang one of her many lullabies:

_Stay awake, don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts in the sky_

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes._

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow's soft and deep_

_You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes…_

Harry was fast asleep. Minerva kissed him lightly on the forehead and went back into the living room to tend to her guests.

"So Minerva, does Harry still have those horrid nightmares?" asked Poppy.

"Yes, he does," she sighed as she sipped her tea.

"I could make him a potion to rid him of those terrible dreams," suggested Severus.

"No! You can't do that!" said Hooche. "Otherwise, Harry will not be able to stand on his own two feet! Isn't that right, Poppy?" "Absolutely," said Poppy as she sipped her tea. "Min, you did say that he told you what they were about, right?" "Yes, but he still has them once in awhile," said Minerva as she looked in the direction of Harry's room.

"I do not think they are nightmares," said Severus. "I have insiders telling me that the Dark Lord has risen again." All the women in the room gasped in horror at once.

"You have got to be B.S.ing me!" stated Hooche.

"I would never do such the sort!" hissed Snape.

"Severus, the child is in danger then!" said Minerva as she got up and shut Harry's door. "What should we do?" "I will give him Occumalacy lessons to throw off the Dark Lord," suggest Snape.

"But he is still a little kid," said Minerva. "He knows very little magic and he barely knows the general education requirements! I love Harry with all my heart, but speaking as his guardian, I do not see it fit to make him to learn Occumalacy this early in life. I will protect him and make him feel safe, you know that."

"Minerva, let me sit with him one night and see if there is anything else I can do," suggested Snape.

"Yes, let him, Min," said Hooche. "I don't want the Dark Lord taking my nephew!"

Minerva looked at Harry's door and then she looked back at Snape. "Fine, but only when I am present. Not tonight though, he seems to be doing well."

Then right after Minerva said that, Harry started yelling in his sleep.

"I'M SORRY UNCLE VERNON!" Harry screamed. "I WON'T BE BAD AGAIN!"

"Well, they are not the bad dreams about the Dark Lord," said Minerva. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't.

"NOT THE BELT! NOT THE BELT!"

Minerva ran into Harry's room and saw him crying very hard.

"Harry darling, wake up!"

"NO! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD! HARRY WILL BE A GOOD BOY!"

Minerva sat Harry up and started rocking him in her arms.

"Sssh," she whispered. "There, there."

"Aunt Petunia, please don't lock me in there again," sobbed Harry.

Snape, Hooche, and Poppy came into the room to make sure Harry was okay. Snape looked at Harry and noticed there was blood trickling from his scar.

"Minerva, I do believe that Potter is bleeding."

Minerva sat Harry up and looked at his scar. Poppy made a wash cloth and basin appear and then she went over to Harry and clean up the blood.

"Maybe we should give him the Dreamless Draught. Maybe this way he can sleep and never think about these things again," said Minerva.

"No," said Poppy. "He needs to think about them once in awhile so he can talk about them. Watch him while he plays by himself. Maybe you can get a breakthrough, Min. You did the other night."

"I doubt I will," said Minerva as she choked on her tears. "I told him that the nightmares would be gone forever, but they are not.

Then Albus rushed into the chambers. He did not look pleased at all.

"Minerva, what was that?" he asked coldly.

Minerva looked up at him with Harry cradled in her arms.

"Sorry to wake you Albus, but my child was having a nightmare." "How much longer will this whelp keep having them?" asked Albus even colder than before.

"How dare you!" stated Hooche. "Harry is very sensitive right now! He was abused by the people you left him with for six years and now he has nightmares of them coming to take him away!"

Albus looked at Hooche and then he looked at Minerva. For the first time in thirty years, he saw how pretty she was cradling the child. He knew that he was a fool to be so distant from her and the faculty. He knew that she would eventually need help raising Harry to do man things, like hunting for gnomes or wild beast and other stuff he did with his stepson, Jessop, before he died.

"I know and now I need to pay for my mistakes, stupid Blood Wards," sighed Albus. "I'll be in my chambers if you need me, Minerva. I must retire now. You all seemed to have this under control. I am going to take care of filed complaints against the Dursley's since I have connections in the Muggle World."

Minerva looked at Albus in shock and in awe. _Finally the old coot realizes that this is his fault after all. _

"Mum, what happened?" said Harry as he felt his forehead. "My head hurts!"

"Hush son," said Minerva as she tucked him back into bed. "There, there. You are safe now."

"Mum, stay with me, please," sobbed Harry. "My head hurts." Minerva just realized that Harry had called her mum. She give him a small reassuring smile and said: "Alright, Harry. I'll stay with you."

"I can't do that," Snape said. "I would like to, but he has to be awake for me to make it work."

Minerva sighed as she looked at Harry, who was terrified to be alone and comforted by Poppy and Hooche.

"Harry, everything will be okay," said Poppy as she dabbed the last of the blood off his forehead.

"My head really hurts!" said Harry.

"Minerva, do you have aspirin?" asked Poppy.

"Is it really necessary?" asked Minerva. "He is still under weight."

"Don't worry, I can summon up my children's aspirin. Bianca still takes it," said Poppy as she made the aspirin appear out of thin air. "Here you go, Harry."

"No! It tastes yucky!" said Harry.

"You have not even had this stuff yet," said Poppy as she poured the liquid into a spoon. "Come on, here comes the broom stick!" Poppy made the spoon swerve around to get Harry to open his mouth, but he refused.

"Come on, Har," said Hooche. "If you open your mouth, Auntie Ro will give you a chocolate frog! I bet you like chocolate, don't you?"

Harry opened his mouth and then Hooche made a chocolate frog appeared. She gave him the frog and it started hopping around the bed until Poppy caught it and gave it to Harry.

"You have to be quick when you eat them," smiled Hooche. "They hop fast."

Harry ate the frog and smiled.

"Nothing like a spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down," smiled Poppy. "Now young man, get some rest. I'll check on you in the morning."

"See you soon, sport," said Hooche as she patted his shoulder. After that, Poppy and Hooche left the chambers.

"Harry, try to sleep," yawned Minerva. "So tired."

"Minerva, maybe I should stay with you two tonight," said Snape.

"Severus, please," yawned Minerva. "He just had the worst nightmare on Earth and the last thing he needs is for somebody to read his mind." If anybody really understood what Harry was going through was the greasy old Severus Snape. He did have a horrid childhood until he left his home to go to Hogwarts. His mother was good and pure to him, but his father was abusive.

His father would drink and slap him and his mum around while he was growing up. To go away to Hogwarts was his salvation.

Unlike Harry, Severus had at least one parent on his side for the first part of his life.

"Mum, don't make me go to sleep," said Harry in horror. "I don't want them to come back."

"They won't. They have been arrested for what they did to you, son," said Minerva as she crawled into the twin bed with him.

"Please, stay awake so they won't come back," pleaded Harry.

"They won't, I promise," said Minerva right before she passed out.

"Uncle Sev, I don't want to go to sleep, I can't sleep!" Harry cried. "The nightmare seemed so real!"

"I understand Potter," sighed Severus.

"You grew up with people who hated you too, Uncle Sev?" asked Harry.

Severus wanted to tell the boy about his past, but he could not because he wanted Minerva's approval. Minerva was asleep, so he thought that he would tell the lad that maybe tomorrow he would talk to him about it.

"Potter, you need to sleep," said Severus. "I'll stay here until you do."

Severus waited until Harry fell asleep. After Harry was asleep, Severus retired to his own chambers and slept. That night, he had nightmares about his father and then he remembered that just like Harry, he had his own Minerva, who was Eileen Prince-Snape, his mother.

_Sshhh Sevie, _his mother cooed in his dreams. _You know he never means it. He is not the same man I married. _

_Why are you still with him, mother? _hissed a much younger Severus.

_I don't know. I love him and he is a good provider._

Then when he came to Hogwarts, it was Minerva who would be woken up to his screams. She would rush down from her chambers and comforted Severus. She would also sing to him and tell him that it was all right. She did this until after his mother died.

_You can stay with me, Severus until you make other arrangements _Minerva offered the night Severus was told that his father murdered his mother with her own wand. This was back in his sixth year when Severus had taken on the Dark Mark. He turned her down and stayed with the Blacks and then the LeStranges until he was of age.

Then after Lily died, he had nightmares about her death. He could visually see her guarding the baby and taken the stunner to her chest and then being brutally murdered by the dark lord. That was when he switched sides and then became a spy. Thank Merlin Voldemort was dead and Harry Potter was safe.

The next morning, Minerva woke up in Harry's bed. She looked at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully and then carefully moved out of the bed. She went to the bathroom to take a nice, hot bath to settle her nerves about Harry's nightmares.

While she was in the tub, she noticed how very similar Harry and Severus's scenarios were. Her thoughts were interrupted when Harry busted into the bathroom.

"Aunt Min! There you are!" he cried. "I woke up and you weren't there! Why did you leave me alone?" Minerva told Harry to turn around while she quickly grabbed her fluffy red robe and then had Harry meet her in the living room.

"First off, don't barge in the bathroom when somebody is in there. It is rude and you could have seen a lot more than I would want you to see." "I'm sorry Aunt Min," he said. Minerva was confused to why he was calling her Aunt Min again and not mum. Probably because he was scared and thought that he was crying to his dead mother, Lily. "I was scared, Aunt Min. I did not know where you were."

"You know that I would never leave you alone, right?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"I know that you are still recovering from living with those people," said Minerva as she hugged Harry tightly. "Remember, I love you and you have nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Okay," said Harry as he hugged her back. His hug was the tightest hug he had given Minerva.


	4. Happy Birtday

_A/N: Sorry the first draft was underlined. It was at two in the morning when I published it and did not bother to proof it. I hope now that I went through and edited it, you can read it easily. Come to think of it, the title of the last chapter fits very well with what I was doing-lol! _

_For those who are wondering, Albus and Minerva were not lovers while Mina was married to Albus. Mina married Albus a few years after Minerva left him to become an Auror. _

_This chapter is a little more light-hearted than the last chapter. _

_After Minerva and Harry got dressed and ate breakfast, Minerva took him to see Poppy because she felt that Harry needed to be examined to make sure his head was okay. _

"_Well, I see that last night was just a terrible, terrible nightmare," Poppy said as she was examining him. "Would you like to talk about it?" _

_Harry shook his head._

"_Come on, Harry you know you can tell Aunt Poppy or myself anything," said Minerva._

"_I don't feel like talking about it," sighed Harry. "It's scary. Too scary to even think about."_

"_You know uncle Severus?" asked Poppy. _

_Harry nodded._

"_He had nightmares too for a very long time. Some of them were like yours and others were about his mother," explained Poppy. "He comes off as a very brave man, but once in awhile, they come back to haunt him, especially those about his mother." "Was him mum mean to him?" asked Harry._

"_No," said Minerva as she hugged Harry tightly. She really thought this was Severus's place to explain it to young Harry. "Maybe we'll have Uncle Severus talk to you about this tonight. Now let's go back to our chambers and get ready. I want you to walk ahead of us. Aunt Poppy and I need to discuss things."_

_Harry skipped ahead while the adults talked. _

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Hero's in a half-shell, turtle power! _

"Poppy, did you noticed that he called me mum last night when he was very scared?" asked Minerva. "Do you think he thought he saw Lily instead of me?"

"Well, he has been dreaming about Lily and James a lot," whispered Poppy as they walked down the corridors. 

"I know he has also been dreaming about them," scoffed Minerva, still appalled at how the Dursley's treated Harry. "I know Albus is doing the legal business with the Muggles to put them behind bars and the other one in a foster home-whatever that is-but still, I do not want Harry to go on the stand and testify because he is still a wee lad and these people scare him, especially the larger bloke." 

"Doesn't this young man have a birthday coming up?" asked Poppy. 

"Yes, it's this Saturday. I am thinking of throwing a party in my quarters and inviting the Weasly children, Neville and his grandmother, you, Severus, Hooche, Pomona, and Filius, but that's all." 

"What about Albus?" asked Poppy.

"He wouldn't come," said Minerva sadly.

"You should invite him anyways since he is legally going to make the Dursleys pay for what they did to Harry," suggested Poppy. 

"I'll think about it," sighed Minerva. 

Later that day, Minerva took Harry to the Burrow to play with Ron and Ginny. 

"Now Harry, I should also warn you that Ron and Ginny have a few other siblings in the house," said Minerva. "Do not be alarmed about the twins. They are practical jokers and love invent new ways to trick wizards, although, they have nothing on Albus," she said with a small chuckle, remembering the days when Albus was quite playful.

"Why is he so mean?" asked Harry. 

"He lost a lot in the war," explained Minerva before she knocked on the door. Molly answered it. 

"Hello Minerva!" she said cheerfully. Then she knelt down and studied Harry. "This must be your brand new son, Harry Potter. Come in dear, come in. Ronald and Ginny have been very excited to meet you." 

Then they heard a loud crash. 

"FRED AND GEORGE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BUILD PERFUME BOMBS IN THE HOUSE!" Molly screamed. "Do come in. Harry, Ginny and Ron are upstairs in Ron's room. It's the first door on your left. Just go on in." 

Harry went up the stairs and to the door. He peaked inside and saw Ginny and Ron playing with Legos. Ron saw Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Blimey Gin! It's Harry Potter!" Ron shrieked. Harry hid more behind the door. 

"Ron, you are such a git!" said Ginny as she got up and let Harry into the room. "Forgive Ron, he does not know have to behave. Come in." 

Ginny tugged on Harry's arm and got him into the room. It was a lot smaller than his room at Hogwarts, but it was bigger than the cupboard actually was and a little bit bigger than Dudley's room. 

"Wanna play Legos?" asked Ginny. 

Harry sat down with the Weaslys and played Legos with them. 

While they were upstairs, they heard a loud noise. 

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"That was Fred and George's prank going wrong," Ron said casually.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY!" Molly screeched. "YOU KNOCK THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" 

"Mum is known for howlers," smirked Ron. "She can out screech an banshee!" 

The children played for a few more minutes until Minerva busted into the room with panic in her eyes.

"Honey, we have to go," said Minerva affirmatively. 

Harry got up and looked at his new friends. 

"But he just got here," whined Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ronald, but we have to get back to Hogwarts," said Minerva as she clutched Harry close to her body. 

"What's going on?" asked Ginny. 

"As your mother!" said Minerva as she apparated back to Hogwarts with young Harry. 

When they got back to Hogwarts, Minerva took the child and ran to her chambers. Then she lifted a trap door and took Harry down to her basement. 

"Aunt Min, what's going on?" asked Harry.

Minerva was silent. She held Harry close to her chest. 

"Aunt Min?" 

Minerva sighed and loosened her grip on Harry. "Son, this is hard for me to say," sighed Minerva. "Mrs. Weasly told me that Fenrir Greyback is on the loose. He was at the Burrow this afternoon. We saw him prowling the gardens in his werewolf form. We think he was after you." "Why?" asked Harry in horror. 

"Because you defeated the Dark Lord when you were a baby," explained Minerva. 

"Aunt Min, I don't want to be eaten by a werewolf!" cried Harry. Minerva hugged him tighter as the tears formed in his eyes. 

"I don't want you dreaming about this or thinking about this at all," said Minerva. "He did not get you and we hid you before he could find you." 

"I know. Thanks for saving me," said Harry as he tightly hugged Minerva.

"Come on, I think he is gone now. Let's go up to the chambers and read a book together."

When they got into the living room, Harry choose a book called _Magical Creatures for Children _to read. He brought the book over to Minerva and cuddled next to her. 

"Do you want to read to me or do you want me to read to you?" she asked. 

"I'll read to you, Aunt Min," said Harry. 

Harry started reading the book to Minerva flawlessly. This impressed her a lot because when she met him, he was talking about himself in the third person and now, he was reading like it came naturally to him. 

"Very good Harry, I am so proud of you!" beamed Minerva as she kissed him on the forehead. 

Pretty soon, Harry fell into a deep sleep. Minerva lifted the boy and laid him in his bed and kissed his forehead. 

After she was sure Harry was asleep, she floo called Poppy and Hooche to help her plan a birthday party for Harry that coming weekend. The two women arrived immediately in her chambers. 

"I want to make it a surprise," said Minerva.

"That is the best kind of party!" said Poppy. "A surprise! Did you tell Molly yet before that man showed up?" "Yes and she said that she and her flock will be there," smiled Minerva. "I am not joking, that is what she calls them." "She has so many of them," laughed Hooche. 

"Now there are seven children, and then there is Neville and Augusta, Filius, Severus, and Remus," said Minerva. "Of course, there is Molly, you two, Harry, and I." "I bet Harry has never had a birthday party," Hooche said. "We should really make it simple, you know just the guests for cake, ice cream, presents, and games. No clowns!" 

"Don't worry, I don't think Harry would like that anyways," said Minerva. 

That Saturday, Harry woke up and saw Minerva sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she smiled. 

Harry knew what birthdays were, but never really had one because his aunt and uncle did not think he deserved to celebrate his birth. He knew they went all out on Dudley's birthday because Dudley was the "good child." 

"So what do we do today?" asked Harry as he cleaned his glasses and placed them on. 

"Well, why don't you get dressed and then come into the living room," smiled Minerva as she left his room so he could change. 

_Wow! Aunt Min must have something planned for me today! What is it and why? _he thought as he was getting dressed. 

When he went into the living room, everybody yelled "Surprise!" 

"Whoa!" Harry said as he looked around the room and saw Filius, Severus, Poppy, Hooche, the Weasly's, and three unfamiliar faces in the room.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry.

"Happy Birthday son!" said Minerva as she kissed his forehead. "Do you want to eat the triple chocolate cake and ice cream first or do you want to play games?" "Triple chocolate cake and ice cream for breakfast!" beamed Harry. "Let's do that first!" 

Poppy made the cake appear in the room and lit eight candles on the cake. At first, Harry thought that she was burning the cake to tease him like Aunt Petunia did when she threw his pictures into the fire. 

"NO! DON'T BURN IT!" Harry cried. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"What's with him?" asked Ron. Then his mother smacked him upside the head.

"Manners!" she hissed. Then Ginny gave Ron a "ha-ha!" smirk.

"Harry honey, she is lighting the candles for you to blow and make a wish," explained Minerva. 

"Make a wish? What do I wish for?" asked Harry.

"Anything you want, darling," smiled Minerva.

Then Filius led them in a chorus of "Happy Birthday":

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Harry_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

Then Harry closed his eyes and thought of what he wanted the most in the world, next to having a guardian who actually cares about him and would do anything to keep him safe. He blew out the candles and in came the last person Harry would expect to see-Albus Dumbledore.

"Happy Birthday Harry Potter," he said. "Sorry I am so late. I had to finish drawing up the final papers."

Albus bent down to Harry's height and gave him a small present. "Here you go, kiddo." Everybody looked at Albus Dumbledore in shock! They had not seen this side of him since before Mina and Jessop died. The room was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

"Albus, you are just in time," said Minerva trying to break the silence. "We were about to cut the cake." 

After everybody had cake and ice cream, Minerva conjured up a Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey game for the children to play while the adults talked about the current affairs, but avoided the Greyback incident from a couple days before. 

Then came the presents. Hooche brought in all the presents from Minerva's room and sat them in front of Harry. 

"These are all for you," said Minerva. 

"For me! Wow!" said Harry as he looked at them. He knew what to do because he had seen Dudley do it so many times at Christmas and then he had to clean it up. 

He unwrapped Albus's first and saw that it was a Gryffindor pendant. "Cool!" Then he held it up to Minerva. "Look, mum! It's a Gryffindor! Just like your House!" 

Minerva was awed that Harry called her mum. She looked at him as tears almost welled up in her eyes.

_Uh-oh! I didn't mean to make her cry. Please don't cry, I'm sorry. I won't call you mum if you don't want me to _Harry thought as he looked at Minerva. Minerva bent down and hugged Harry and kissed his forehead. 

"Let's see what else we have," said Minerva as she got another present out of the pile. "Look, this one is from Neville Longbottom and his grandmother." 

Harry opened it was a stuffed lion. "Thanks Neville!" 

Minerva handed him another present, which was from Molly Weasly and her clan. Harry opened it and it was a sweater with an H on it. 

"That ought to keep you warm," smiled Minerva.

"Thanks Weaslys!" 

By the time Harry opened all of his presents, he had gotten a child's potion set from Severus, a child's Quidditch set from Hooche, books from Filius, a bean plant kit from Aunt Pomona, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle figures from Minerva ("Wow! Thanks mum!"), clothes and books from Minerva as well, a child's doctor kit from Aunt Poppy ("Well, he may want to be a medi-witch instead of a Quidditch player," Poppy told Hooche after Hooche made a comment about Poppy's gift.), and a stuffed Dragon from Remus. 

"Wow! I love all my presents! Thanks!" said Harry. 

Then the party ended and everybody left. Harry put all his things in his room and helped the House Elves clean the paper mess he made in the living room. Minerva smiled and told Harry he did not have to do that.

"But I made the mess," Harry reasoned. 

"It's your birthday," smiled Minerva. "You should enjoy it. Go! Play with Neville while he still is here!" 

Harry did as he was told while Minerva and Augusta chatted and drank tea.

"It was so nice to see Albus acting like a gentleman again," beamed Augusta as she drank her tea. "How on Earth did you get him to come and bring a present none the less?"

"I don't know," smiled Minerva as she sipped her tea. "But I do know where that pendant came from. It was his mother's pendant. I gave it to her after she graduated from Hogwarts. Then after she died, I thought the pendant went with her. I do not know how Albus got it back." "I did not know that you and Lily Evans were that close!" said Augusta.

"I practically adopted her after her parents were brutally murdered by death eaters. She was like a daughter to me. I loved her very much," said Minerva as she tried to hold back her tears. "My only solace is that I have Harry now. He just started calling me mum." 

"He did?" asked Augusta.

"Yes! But tomorrow or in a hour, it may be 'Aunt Min' again," said Minerva. "You know, I have so many baby pictures of him that I never showed him. I think I will tomorrow or later."

"Oh Min, he would love that!" beamed Augusta. "Well, I better get Neville and take him to St. Mungos to visit Alice and Frank." 

"How are they doing?"

"Well, Alice gives him gum wrappers and Frank, well, he is oblivious," Augusta sighed. "I really miss them. I could kill that LeStrange woman for what she did to them." 

"At least you have Neville," reassured Minerva.

"Yes, so true," sighed Augusta. "Come on, Neville dear. Time to go visit mummy and daddy. I am sure that they will be happy to see you and know that you are eating your vegetables." 

"Okay gram!" said Neville. "See you later Harry, great party." 

Neville and Augusta left the room. Minerva went over to Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry looked up at his "mum" and smiled. 

"Thanks mum," he said.

"You're welcome, son," she smiled. 

A/N: For those who wanted a more human Albus, there he is! He gave him his mother's pendant. Now the next chapter will focus more on Minerva and Albus. Maybe the harlot will come up ;) 


	5. Defying Gravity

A/N: This is a _Wicked/Harry Potter Crossover. _I hope you enjoy! This is the chapter where we learn the history of Albus and Minerva.

On September the first, Harry started in Oz's Primary School. Harry was so excited to start in a school where there was nobody afraid of his cousin Dudley and the teachers did not think he was a freak.

At about eight that morning, Harry and Minerva flooed over to the school. The school looked like something out of a book Harry read in the Muggle world.

"Wow! Mum, school looks awesome!" Harry said.

"Well, let's go meet your principal, Madam Morrible," smiled Minerva.

Harry and Minerva went into the principal's office. There, Madam Morrible was reprimanding a student.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, I SHALL KICK YOU OUT OF SCHOOL!" she screamed. The student ran out of her office and Madam Morrible stepped out to greet Harry and Minerva.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter," she said sweetly. Harry stepped back from her.

"He's very shy," said Minerva.

"I know. I read your letter, Professor," said Madam Morrible as she squat down to his height. "That will just be something we have to work out, right little boy?"

Harry gulped.

"Come on, I'll take you to your class," smiled Madam Morrible. "Professor, you may go now. I hope all is well at Hogwarts."

Then Minerva knelt down to Harry. "I'll pick you up at two today, sweetie," she said before she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have fun and listen to your teachers." Minerva flooed back to Hogwarts.

After she left, Madam Morrible leaned into the boy.

"All right, now let's go to your class," she said. "According to your guardian, you have the reading level of a third grader, which is good since you are eight. Your teacher is Miss Little." She opened the door and showed Harry into the classroom.

"Hello class," said the teacher. "Today we have a new student with us. His name is Harry Potter."

The students gasped and gawked at him because they knew he was "The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Wow! You are the real Harry Potter!" said a green girl.

"Elphaeba! It's not polite to gawk!" snapped Miss Little. "Harry, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"M-my name is Harry Potter, I lived in Whinging, now in this world with my…guardian," said Harry.

"Very nice," said the teacher. "Go take a seat over by Galinda."

Harry took his seat next to the girl decked out in pink.

"Now class, open your books and turn to page 250. We will continue reading _Sacajawea. _

The students opened their books and read _Sacajawea. _

Later that day, Harry had to write an essay about his family.

_I had two families. My first family was the Dursleys. They were what my mum called muggles. They locked me in a closet and made me eat rotten food. Sometimes, they would beat me with a belt. One night, mum found me and saved me from these horrid people. I live with mum at Hogwarts. She is a teacher. She is nice. I love my mum. I also have Aunt Poppy, Uncle Sev, and Aunt Ro. They sometimes take care of me when mum has to teach. I do not know too much about my new family. I like them so far. _

After school, Harry's teacher gave him a note to give to Minerva. When Minerva read it, she was shocked!

"Harry! This is wonderful!" she smiled.

"What do you mean, mum?" asked Harry.

"You talked about the Dursley's! This is great son!" said Minerva as she hugged him tightly. "I am so proud of you!"

When they got back to Hogwarts, they went to Minerva's chambers so Harry could work on his homework before school the next day. While Harry was working on his school work, Albus stopped by.

"Hello, Albus," said Minerva. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I got the paperwork done for the lad," he said with a weak smile. "The Dursleys are in prison now."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Minerva. "Thank you. How can I repay you?" "Just tell me that you forgive me for being a foolish old man," said Albus. "Albus, I understand," said Minerva as she patted his hand. "Mina was your world and so was Jessop."

Albus gave her a weak smile and then turned away. "That's not all of it. I also feel so damn awful about leaving Harry with those people. I should have listened to you and let you take Harry in, but then there was the issue with the Blood Wards, so living with you was out of the question. Then you mentioned that you made an unbreakable vow with Opal Potter and I looked it and apparently, unbreakable vow overrides the Blood Wards."

"I guess you were afraid to break the rules," said Minerva. "At one time, you weren't."

"That's changed since I lost Mina and Jessop," sighed Albus. "There is nothing worse in the world than to see your wife and son die right in front of you. It was so awful, Min. Hearing their screams and pleads for mercy. I thought I would never live to see the day. I thought losing you forty years ago was the worst thing I did, but then twenty-years later, this happened."

"Oh Albus, I never knew that you still cared," smiled Minerva.

"Why did you leave me?" asked Albus.

"I was young and wanted to be an Auror so bad," explained Minerva. "I wanted to do things that no witch had ever gotten the opportunity to do. I felt like I was defying gravity! After that major battle with Grindlewald, you and I spent months at St. Mungo's. I almost died and you did too. When you recovered, you went back to Hogwarts and wanted me to come too, but I wanted to go out and do a service for man kind."

"Then you came back in my life six months after I lost Mina and Jessop. I could not bear to be near anybody again in fears that I would grow attached and lose them," said Albus.

Minerva bowed her head and knew what he was talking about.

"I know how you feel. After we parted, I had a son," Minerva smiled weakly. "His name was Albert. Albert was only a toddler when he died. He was really sick. His father was no help and then after Albert died, his father left me. I must have been such a wreck that Poppy and Rolonda refused to leave my side for the next year or so. I had to leave my job as Auror because it was too much. Then I heard about an opening here and decided to become a teacher again. It felt that my life has come back to normal and that those ten years never existed. I eventually became a mother again. I practically adopted Lily Evens when she was thirteen and her sister disowned her. She and I were close and were family. Then when she announced that she was going to marry James Potter, I was full of joy! His mother Opal and I were very close as children. When Harry was born, I was very excited to be a grandmother. Then he came and killed my happiness. First Opal and Hank, then Lily and James. All in one night. I was very happy that Harry survived, but devastated that he was to be raised by the Dursleys. Now that I have him back, my life is complete." "Really?" asked Albus as he held her hand. "Not almost?" "Albus, I don't know," said Minerva as she pulled away from him. "I cannot have a relationship right now. Harry needs me and I have to help him get through a few things before I can have intimacy. I'm so sorry."

Albus smiled and said: "I'll wait for you, Tabby."

Minerva smiled back at him.

Harry entered the room and saw Albus talking with Minerva.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore," politely said Harry as he gave Minerva his schoolwork for her to check. "Hello Harry," smiled Albus. "Call me Uncle Albus."

"Okay Uncle Albus," said Harry.

"So, a little birdie told me that you started school today. How was it?" asked Albus.

"It's all right," said Harry. "Madam Morrible is really scary though." "Really? She was that way when I went there," smiled Albus.

"Wow! She must be really old!" said Harry with wide eyes. Albus just laughed at him.

"Well son, your work looks good," smiled Minerva. "Go wash up for dinner." Harry went into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"He is a sweet little boy," said Minerva.

"I like him a lot," said Albus. "Min, let me help you help him."

"I just want him to stop having those nightmares," said Minerva. "It scares me and nearly breaks my heart every time he does that."

Then Harry came out of the bathroom.

"Here I am! Ready to eat!" chimed Harry.

"Are you going to eat in the Great Hall?" asked Albus.

"I think so," said Minerva. "Do you want to, Harry?"

"Sure," said Harry. "Let's go!"

"Go on ahead, Harry," said Albus. "Your mum and I need to talk."

Harry skipped ahead to the Great Hall while Albus talked to Minerva.

"Now who is the Harlot you were referring to?" asked Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

Minerva blushed.

"No one. I just wanted to hurt you," she said.

Albus gave her hand a tight squeeze and walked with her to the Great Hall.

A/N: There you have it! Albus is trying to get Minerva back and he is actually a decent man! I hope you liked it!


	6. Only Yesterday

A/N: I advise that this chapter is not for the weak at heart. It talks about vomiting and swallowing your vomit. Mentions of child abuse as well. Sorry, no MMAD in this chapter.

Later that night, Harry had another nightmare. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Minerva went into the room and tried to wake him up.

"NO! DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT! NO!" screamed Harry.

"Harry, come on son," said Minerva as she tried to wake him up. "Come on son, wake up."

Harry woke up and then he looked at Minerva and then he looked away from her and started vomiting.

"Harry!" said Minerva in horror as she conjured up a bucket and had him throw up in it. "Okay son, that's good."

Harry gave his mother a frightened look.

"Haven't you ever thrown up before Harry?" asked Minerva. "It's nothing to be scared about. We all have to once in awhile." Harry shook his head.

"If I am about to, Uncle Vernon would tell me to swallow it," said Harry as he tried to swallow his own vomit. Minerva told him to spit it out.

"Good Harry," she said as she rubbed circles around his back. "Spit it out, son."

Harry kept vomiting non-stop and Minerva started to worry.

"Oh Harry," she sighed. "I am going to floo Aunt Poppy. Just stay where you are." Minerva ran to her fireplace and flooed Poppy. Poppy came down immediately.

"I am so sorry to call you so late," said Minerva as she and Poppy went into Harry's room, where Harry was vomiting non stop.

"Oh dear!" said Poppy as she started examining Harry. "Aha! I knew it! Constant vomiting. Pretty soon his face will turn green."

Then before anyone could blink, Harry's face turned green.

"Oh no!" said Minerva.

"I believe he has Scrimmor's flu," said Poppy. "The cure is rest, fluids, and more rest."

"No! I have school!" whined Harry.

"Not tomorrow you don't!" said Poppy.

"I do not think I will be in class tomorrow either," said Minerva as she continued rubbing little circles around Harry's back.

"Mummy, my tummy hurts," whined Harry.

"I know baby, I know," said Minerva. "Isn't there some kind of potion?"

"Nope," said Poppy. "He'll just have to wait this one out."

"Come on Harry," said Minerva as she picked him up. "Let's go to the bathroom. I'm going to give you a bath."

"NO BATH! NO!" Harry screamed.

Poppy went into the bathroom and drew up the bath water. She knew that Harry never took baths, but showers. She wondered if the Dursley's made his water scorching hot or too cold.

"No! Please Auntie, no," sobbed Harry.

"Harry, this water will not kill you," said Poppy as she placed Harry into the water. Harry settled down when he realized that he was not burning or freezing right away. Instead, he was comfortable.

"See? We wouldn't burn you," said Poppy as she scrubbed his body. "We have to clean his skin at least once a day so the green will go away."

Minerva looked away and started crying.

"Min, he will be fine," reassured Poppy.

"I know," said Minerva. "I think I will just go lie down. Have him stay in my room tonight." Minerva left the bathroom to lie down in her bed.

"Why is mum crying?" asked Harry. "Was I bad boy for vomiting and waking her up?" "Harry, you know that your mum loves you more than anything in the world, right?" said Poppy. Harry nodded. "She still feels that you are having trust issues because you were hurt very badly when you were living with those people. She wants to help you have a normal childhood and be able to trust people again."

"I want to, but…" he sighed.

"But what?"

"What if she thinks I'm a freak?" asked Harry.

"She won't," said Poppy as she got Harry out of the tub and dried him off. "I promise you, she won't. She loved your mother very much as if your mother was her own child and she loves you very much as if you were her own. She wants to help you and I think you should let her."

Harry nodded and knew that it was okay to let his guard down. He ran to the toilet and threw up for the last time that night.

Poppy got him into his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Pajamas and laid him in the bed next to Minerva, whom she thought was asleep. She conjured up a bucket for Harry to throw up in incase he was still ill and left the chambers.

When Poppy was gone, Minerva let out a small tear.

"Mummy?" said Harry as he nestled up to her. "Mummy, can I talk to you?"

"Yes," said Minerva as she wiped her tears away. "What about?" "The nightmares," said Harry.

Harry and Minerva were up half the night talking about the nightmares Harry had. He told her that some of them were her taking him back to them because he angered her and then they would start beating him up again. The one he had that night was when he was sent home from primary school sick and he started vomiting. Petunia and Vernon told him to swallow it. Petunia would then make him eat up what he spit out.

Minerva's heart started to break. She pulled Harry closer to her and kissed his forehead.

"Son, you know that I would never make you do that," said Minerva.

Harry did not say a word.

"You know I wouldn't, right?" she asked.

"You adopted my real mummy too, right?" asked Harry. Minerva nodded.

"I loved your mummy as if she were my own little girl," said Minerva. "I loved you too as if you were my own grandchild. Now I love you as a son."

Harry looked at Minerva and gave her a big smile.

"I think I know that you will not send me back," he said as he laid down.

_After long enough of being alone_

_Every one must face their shadows of loneliness_

_In my own time, nobody knew the pain I was going through_

_Waiting was all my heart could._

_Hope was all I had until you came_

_Maybe you could see how much you mean to me_

_You were the dawn break in the night_

_The promise of morning light _

_Feeling the world the world surrounding me_

_And when I hold you_

_Baby! Baby! Feels like maybe things will be all right_

_Baby! Baby! Your love's made me _

_Free as a song, singing together_

_Only yesterday when I was sad and I was lonely. _

_You showed me the way to leave the past _

_And all its tears behind me_

_Tomorrow maybe even brighter than today_

_Since I threw my sadness away_

_Only yesterday_

By the time Minerva was done singing to Harry, Harry was in a deep sleep. Minerva kissed him lightly on the forehead and went to sleep.

A/N: Incase you all have not caught on, each chapter is dedicated to my favorite songs (except Happy Birthday because that is just a general public song and I knew that I would get in trouble if I did not include that into this fanfic!).


	7. Oh Happy Day!

A/N: There you have it! A day in court! I called this chapter "Oh Happy Day," even though Minerva is not singing it to Harry. I really do not know how the court system works in Britain so I had it set up in the American way (sorry about that!). I sort of know how it runs in America and I thought that it would be interesting to see the Dursley sweat in court at the request of one reviewer! Thanks! I was running out of ideas!

The next day, Harry spent it in bed. Minerva kept him entertained by playing games and reading books with him. She also made him spaghetti hoops and got him fresh water.

At noon the day, Albus popped in.

"Minerva," said Albus. "How is he?" "Getting better. His temperature is down from 40 to 38," said Minerva.

"Good, good," said Albus. "I brought him a book. It's called _Peter Pan. _It's a Muggle book, but there is a lot of magic and stuff in it."

"I think he will like that," said Minerva.

Albus and Minerva went into the room and read to Harry. Harry fell asleep before the sixth chapter. While he was sleeping, Minerva and Albus went into the living room to talk.

"Min," said Albus as he conjured up a tea set. "How are you holding up?" "Good," smiled Minerva. "Harry finally came clean with his nightmares."

"That's great!" said Albus. "It looks like they might stop soon. You remember when Severus had these nightmares?" Minerva nodded. "Well, maybe you could get more from Severus if Harry talks to him." "Severus never talks about them to anybody except for Poppy and myself," stated Minerva. "This is a touchy subject for him, you know that. His screams were worse than Harry's. I will never forget having to tell him that his own father killed his mother with her own wand."

"Nobody will ever forget that," said Albus. "You were so good to him."

"So were you," said Minerva. "You talked to him and told him how your mother really died."

"Now that was hard," said Albus.

Then Harry woke up and started coughing. Minerva ran into her bedroom and held the bucket in front of him. Harry continued blowing chunks into the bucket.

"That's a good boy," said Minerva as she continued rubbing circles around his back.

"Minerva, there is something I should tell you," sighed Albus. "Harry has to attend the trial."

"No!" said Minerva.

"He has to, he was there and he had it done to him," said Albus.

"But this will traumatize him even more," said Minerva.

Harry stopped vomiting and looked at Minerva.

"Mum," said Harry. "What are you and Uncle Albus talking about?"

"Darling, those people you used to live with may be going to prison, but he said that he needs you to testify, which is tell the people what happened there," said Minerva.

Harry looked at his mum and then he looked away. "Will they go away? Will the nightmares stop?" "Maybe," said Albus with a twinkle in his eye. "And I will be your lawyer. I do have five degrees and one of them is in law from the Muggle world. All we have to do is pretend to be Muggles for a couple days and then we can come back here and be Wizards and Witches again, won't that be fun?" "No," said Harry. "I already pretended to be normal for seven years. I don't want to go back to that world again."

"Harry, I will be there," said Minerva.

"So will Aunt Poppy and Uncle Severus," said Albus. "Only, we will call Aunt Poppy Dr. Pomphrey, Millicent Bulstrode will be child welfare, and Uncle Severus a pharmacist."

"Albus, could you get all of that on document?" asked Minerva.

"Of course," Albus said. "I should go make the legal documents for the judge. The trial is set for a week before Halloween."

Albus left the room and Minerva cuddled up with Harry.

A week before Halloween, the Dursley's went to trial in the Muggle world. Minerva, Albus, Poppy, Severus, Millicent, and Harry were wearing Muggle attire and Albus gave them roles.

"Remember Poppy, you are known as Dr. Pomphrey. In this world, healers are called doctors," said Albus and Poppy nodded. "Severus, you are here for moral support and the pharmacist, you know, a Muggle who makes drugs, and Millicent, you are with child welfare. I am here because I have a degree in law and I can be a counselor."

The judge looked down from her podium and saw Petunia and Vernon enter the room. Dudley was sitting in the chair behind them.

"Mummy! Daddy!" cried Dudley. Petunia tried to go over and comfort him, but the bailiff would not let her.

"Counselors may approach the bench," said the judge. Albus and the Dursley's shyster lawyer, MacDoodle approached the bench.

Dudley looked over at Harry and gave him an evil look. Harry looked back at him and stuck his tongue out at him. Then Dudley gave him the middle finger and Harry started waving his hands to do wandless magic and Severus slapped Harry's hands and told him that he could get in trouble if he purposely performed magic in public in the presence of Muggles.

"But he gave me the bird," said Harry. Severus looked at Dudley and made his nose slightly longer. Harry started laughing, but Severus told him to can it. Than the trial began.

"Your Honor," said Albus. "This boy, Harry James Potter, was verbally, mentally, and physically abused by the defendants Petunia and Vernon Dursley. The Dursleys had custody of Harry Potter from when he was one year old to when he was almost eight years old. Right now, he is under the custody of Minerva McGonagall of London, England where she has a respectable career as a professor at Hogwarts, one of the finest institutes, might I add, and has a stable environment and gives Harry Potter all of the love, provisions, attentions, and necessities he needs. McGonagall has also told me that Harry Potter has nightmares and they usually evolve around the Durlseys torture and abuse."

Albus sat down.

"Your opening statement, counselor?" said the judge.

"Yer Honor," said MacDoodle. "My clients have been falsely accused of abusing Harry James Potter. The boy is a liar and he has a habit of lying. He is a liar and spoilt. He is just mad because his parents are dead and Dudley's parents are here. Now, he wants to make his own cousin an orphan."

"The prosecutor may call his first witness," said the judge. Albus called Minerva to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help ye God?" said the bailiff as he made Minerva swore into court.

"I do," said Minerva confused. _Who is their God? _

"Ms. McGonagall, how did you come about finding that young, helpless, Harry James Potter was abused?" asked Albus.

"I found out from my cousin, Arabella Figg," said Minerva.

"How did she know?"

"She lives next door to them. She sometimes babysat Harry. She said that he had welts the size of…of lemons on his arms and backs," she cried.

"There, there," said Albus as he gave her a handkerchief. "How did you meet Harry Potter?"

"I meet him one night at Arabella Figg's house. Harry was badly beaten. I looked at him and fell apart. Your honor, I knew his mother very well before she died. I practically adopted her since the defendant disowned her after her parents died. I loved Lily Evens like she was my own daughter. To see her son like that, really broke my heart."

"But how did you gain custody of him?" asked Albus.

"Millicent Bulstrode, the child welfare lady," said Minerva. "She helped me get custody of Harry Potter. She is also looking for a suitable home for Dudley."

"Why aren't you taking Dudley in?" asked Albus.

"Because he was also involved with the abuses," said Minerva. "Arabella said that she would see him beat the living daylights out of Harry in the front lawn."

"Your witness counselor," Albus said as MacDoodle went to the stand.

"Ms. McGonagall, you live London England, is that correct?" asked the lawyer. Minerva nodded. "How did you meet young Harry James Potter?" "Through my cousin, Arabella Figg."

"Did you kidnap him?" asked MacDoodle.

"What I did was not kidnapping!" snapped Minerva. "What I did was rescue the lad from the Dursleys!"

"I see," said the lawyer as he looked away. Minerva studied him and then he turned around and faced Minerva. "No further questions."

Minerva stepped down as Harry's primary teacher, Mrs. Figfart was called to the stand. The morbidly obese woman came up to the stand and swore herself in.

"Now Mrs. Figfart, did you notice anything about Harry Potter in your classroom, which was not normal?" asked MacDoodle.

"He had bruises all over his arms. When I would ask Mrs. Dusley about them, she would say they were from falling out of trees," said Mrs. Figfart. "But I know that that man over there did this to him, poor Harry." Then Vernon stood up. "THIS IS OUTRAGIOUS! THAT LITTLE WHELP DESERVED IT!" "Counselor, tell your client if he acts out of order he will be removed and this case will be dismissed," said Judge.

The questions went on and on forever. Millicent went up and said when she met Minerva and Harry, Harry was still timid to talk to her and he was afraid that Minerva would discover that he was freak because of what the Dursleys did to him.

Then Poppy went up and testified about the bruises, broken bones, and everything the Dursleys did to him.

Next, Severus went up and told them about the drugs he had to "prescribe" to Harry to help him heal.

"Children's Advil," said Severus.

Then the Dursleys went up to testify. First Petunia and then Vernon.

Petunia had a crying act that she obviously concocted with her lawyer.

"I loved little Harry James Potter like he was my own," she fake sobbed. "Yes, we had to discipline him, but we did not beat him to a pulp." Albus asked her some hard questions, like the ones about her sister Lily and how she died and why Petunia never kept in touch with her after their parents died.

"She was a freak!" Petunia blurted out. Then she told them that all of the witnesses from Minerva's attorney were wizards and so was Minerva and her lawyer.

"That's enough!" said the judge as he banged his gravel. "Next witness!"

Then Vernon went up to the stand. Albus questioned him and Vernon said that Harry was mentally ill and caused his wife to go into hysterics.

Finally, Harry Potter went up to the stand. He was afraid to testify, but when he looked at Minerva, she gave him a smile.

"The Dursleys were mean! They locked me in a closet under the stairs!" Harry stated.

"You lying little son of a b-," Vernon started to say, but was interrupted by the judge.

"Enough!" boomed the judge. "The court finds in favor of Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter. As for you Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you two are to spend twenty years in prison for child abuse and neglect and your son, Dudley will be placed in foster care. Case dismissed."

The judge banged the gravel and Dudley ran up to his parents. "Mummy! Daddy!" Dudley cried. The bailiff pulled the Dursleys away from Dudley. Then Millicent took Dudley and placed him with a foster family in Wales.

"Well Harry, it's over!" cried Minerva as she gave Harry a tight squeeze. "Son, looks like we are going to be a family for a long time!"

"Yay!" cheered Harry.

All of the wizards, except for Millicent, went back to the Wizarding world.

"Halloween is coming soon," said Minerva. "Harry, let's go to Hogsmead and get you a costume."

"A costume? What's that?" asked Harry.

"It's an outfit, or in your case, disguise that you wear on Halloween," Minerva explained. They went to Lovett's Costume and more store and looked at all of the pretty costume.

"I like this one," said Harry as he picked out the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costume. "I could be Leonardo!"

"Okay," smiled Minerva, who was still trying to understand this Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle phase Harry was going through. He had the pajamas and he had the action figures, but it was still not making sense to her.

They met up with Albus and went to Bertie Bott's Candy Store and got Ice Cream and Lemon Sherbets.

"These are for the Harlot and I later," Albus whispered to Minerva. Minerva gave him an evil look.

A/N: Harlot joke! Yay!!


	8. Red Rubber Ball

A/N: Here is the answer about the Potters' Will. I also made Harry Potter Leonardo because Leonardo was the leader of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (old school teenage mutant ninja turtles rock!). Red Rubber Ball is an oldie, but a goodie. I hope you like it!!

Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I like them! They inspire me to write!

It was Halloween morning and Harry was clueless still to how in the heck was he supposed to celebrate Halloween? There was no school that day because in the Wizarding World, Halloween is a national holiday.

Harry woke up and sat in the living room, reading a book while Minerva was taking a luxurious bubble bath.

_AAhhh _she sighed as she lied back against the end of the tub. As she was relaxing, she was thinking what a pity it was that James and Lily Potter did not leave a Will when they knew the Dark Lord was among them. She also thought "Thank Merlin Harry is safe from those people and no longer has nightmares about them." Then her thoughts went back to the day when she told James and Lily that it would be wise for them to draw up a will in case something bad would happen to them.

_Come on Mother McGonagall, nothing will happen to me _James told her one day. Ironically, it was the day before he died. _Lily and I are young, Sirius is our Secret Keeper, and besides, they do not know where we are. _

_James, I am worried about what would happen to Harry if something happens to you. I made up a Will recently, making you and Lily sole heirs to my fortune and Harry will get something too when he turns seventeen. _

Then Lily entered the room with the baby. _Hi mum, when did you get here? _

Minerva sighed and looked at Lily. _Lily, tell your husband that he should draw up a Will soon-you know, incase something happens._

_Nothing will happen _said Lily as she placed baby Harry into his high chair. _If anything happens, you know that you and Opal will get everything and split it and Harry will live with either you or Opal or half and half. Mum, nothing will happen to us, I promise. _

Minerva smiled and gave Lily a hug. _I do not want to think anything will happen to you, but Lily, these are dark times. I have no idea where this Dark Lord arisen from and I do not wish to know. All I know is that Severus Snape is now a follower-._

_Whoa Mum! Severus is a follower? Why? He's half-Muggle! I grew up with Sev when we were still in school in the Muggle Realm. Why did he take the Mark? I did not know that he did. When did you find out? Last night when I met up with Albus and Filius about security measures for Hogwarts. Lily, please move the family to Hogwarts. You can stay in my chambers. It's big enough and the castle can expand for me. It has before when you came to live with me. _

_Mum, we'll be fine, I promise._

Minerva gave her a weak smile. _All right then, I best be going. I have to go get some candy for the trick-or-treaters. I'll see you tomorrow Lily. Bye James. _Then she went over to the high chair. _Bye my sweet, sweet little boy. _

Then she remembered the next night. She went over to the house and the house exploded. She watched the whole thing happen. She saw Sirius on his motorcycle picking up Harry Potter from the rubbish. Minerva went up to him and held little Harry to her chest.

Then Albus came and made Minerva give up the baby to live with the Dursleys because Lily supposedly cast an ancient Blood Wards spell. Then to make her night worse, Albus told her that James' family was attacked as well. Minerva apparated to the Potters' house and found their bodies badly burnt. Hank was dead, but Opal was alive, but not for long.

_Opal! _Minerva screamed as she saw her best friend lying in the rubble. Minerva ran over to her and held her hand. _Opal, hang in there, please. _

_Min _coughed Opal. _Hank's gone and there is not much of me to salvage. I need you to make an Unbreakable Vow for me. _

_Anything! _cried Minerva.

_Promise me, you'll watch over Lily and James. Promise me you will help them raise my grandson. _

_I promise. _

Then Opal closed her eyes, smiled, and sang the song she used to sing to James when he was a baby:

_Yeah, it's gonna be all right_

_Yeah, the worse is over now_

_The morning sun is shining like a Red Rubber Ball…_

With that, the Unbreakable Vow was made between Opal Desiree Claire Potter and Minerva Athena Cecilia McGonagall.

Even though, it would take five years before Minerva was able to uphold her end of the vow.

Minerva got out of the tub and shook away the old memories from her brain. She got dressed her robes and met Harry in the living room.

"You're up early," she said.

"Isn't today a special day?" asked Harry.

Minerva smiled at Harry. "Yes it is indeed. Now today you get to pretend you are a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle!"

"Oh boy!" said Harry as he ran into his room and got into his costume. Minerva went to her wardrobe and dressed up in her orange and black robes. She had sort of dreaded this holiday ever since Harry's parents and grandparents died that night.

Then Harry ran out of his room in his Leonardo from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles costume.

"How do I look?" asked Harry.

Minerva smiled and said: "Like a hero. Come on, let's go get breakfast, my little Ninja Turtle."

Later that night, Minerva took Harry to Hogsmead to trick or treat. They went to Rosemerta's house, then to the Vane's, then to Minerva's sister, Olga's house, and then back to Hogwarts.

Harry was getting very tired. Minerva took him to the chambers and got him cleaned up for bed. After he was in bed and she was sure that he would be sleeping safe and sound, she got ready for bed as well.

Minerva slipped into a silk nightgown and slid under the covers. She could not sleep that night because it was Halloween and that was the night she lost the Potters.

About an hour after lying in her bed and staring at the ceiling, an ghostly figure of Lily Potter hovering over her bed.

_Mum…_called Lily. Minerva looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Lily?" she said in bewilderment as she looked at the ghostly figure. "Lily, you're a ghost?" _No. Just a spirit for right now. Sometimes, James and I come back to this world to check on things, like how our son is doing. James is not here right now. After he set Merlin's chair on fire, he was stripped of that privilege for this year _Lily smirked.

"Why are you here?" asked Minerva.

_I came to tell you that I am glad that you got Harry away from Petunia-I don't know what I was thinking when I had cast that Blood Ward's spell. I think I was thinking about you and completely forgot that you were not my blood mother. Thank Merlin you took an Unbreakable Vow with James' mother. _

Minerva smiled as she looked at Lily. "I miss you, my dear daughter," said Minerva.

_I miss you too, mum. Better be off, it's almost Midnight _

With just that, Lily vanished and Minerva finally fell asleep.

The next day, Minerva received an owl from the Ministry. It was a letter from Millicent.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I hope you are fairing well. I have good news to tell you! The Dursleys are behind bars and Dudley is in a fine Muggle home in Wales. Incase Harry wants to keep in touch with Dudley, his foster parents are Julie and Reese Waterson. They have three children bigger than Dudley-that will keep him in line! Like you suggested, these Muggles are very strict and will keep Dudley in line-along with the three bigger kids! _

_We should get together for tea sometime! _

_Your's truly,_

_M. Bulstrode _

_Coordinator of Child Welfare _

_Wizard Ministry_

Minerva smiled as she read the letter. She was pleased that Dudley at least had a chance to fair out all right. She would never tell Harry where he was unless Harry happened to want to write to him someday.

A/N: Okay, okay. I know there was no Albus in this chapter, but I wanted to focus more on Minerva and Lily finally resolving the whole Blood Ward thingy.


	9. Rudolf the Rednose Reindeer

A/N: I am going to speed it up a bit to Christmas. I wanted to have Harry have his first real Christmas with Minerva, Poppy, Albus, Hooche, and Severus. It is important. I also think I may speed it up even more to have it where he is in his first year and how he has to keep his identity a secret from the Malfoys and the rest of the Slytherins. There is so much one could write about the first awkward year adjusting to a normal life.

I could not pass up _Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer _done Minerva and Harry style. I hope you like it!

Harry and Minerva went Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade the week before Christmas. The streets of Hogsmeade were busy with wizards and witches of all ages shopping for presents for one another.

"Mum, what is Christmas?" asked Harry. Minerva simply looked at the boy and smiled.

"Christmas is an exciting time when boys and girls get presents from Santa Claus and everybody exchanges presents and candies with each other," explained Minerva.

"Oh," Harry smiled as they walked by Flourish and Blotts. "Who's Santa Claus? Is he that big red man with a white beard?" "Yes," said Minerva. "He also drives a sled with eight tiny reindeers-well nine now with Rudolph. I have the book at home and I can read it to you when we get done shopping."

"Okay," said Harry as he looked in the windows.

"Harry, you will love this Christmas," said Minerva as they walked by the stores. They went into the Candy shop and bought Albus a bag of Lemon Sherbets.

"Mum, why don't we get Aunt Ro some Chocolate Frogs?" suggested Harry. Every time he hung out with Hooche, she would have a candy dish full of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be eaten. She also collected the Wizard cards that were in the packages.

"I think that will be a good idea," said Minerva as she picked up a couple of Chocolate Frogs for Hooche. "We can tell her they are from you."

"But I didn't buy them," said Harry.

"Well Harry, you're only a child. When you become of age and have a job, you can buy them yourself," smiled Minerva.

Harry smiled and knew that she was telling the truth.

When they got done with all of the shopping, Harry sat on the couch and waited for Minerva to bring out the book to read to him.

"Here it is!" she said as she blew the dust off it. "It has been put away for a while. Now we can read it together."

She sat on the couch next to Harry and opened the book. The reindeer in the book were entering one-by-one.

_You know Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, and Vixen_

_Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen _

_But do you recall, the most famous reindeer of all?_

"Is it Rudolf, mum?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Minerva.

_Rudolf the Red Nose reindeer, had a very shiny nose._

_And if you ever saw it, you would even saw it glowed._

"Like a light bulb?" asked Harry.

"Yes, son, like a light bulb-what ever that is," laughed Minerva.

"Then I guess I should say 'like a flame,'" chuckled Harry.

_All of the other Reindeer, used to laugh and call him names._

"Like thunder head?" asked Harry.

Minerva just laughed and continued reading.

_They never let Poor Rudolf, join in any Reindeer games. _

"Like Elphaeba," said Harry.

"Whose Elphaeba?" asked Minerva.

"The green witch I go to school with," said Harry.

"I hope you are nice to her."

"I am."

"Good," Minerva sighed with relief as she continued reading, anticipating Harry's next question about Rudolf. _Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say_

"_Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_

_Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee_

_Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer, you'll go down in history _

"Like Nicholas Flamel!" laughed Harry. Minerva laughed too and kissed his forehead.

"Oh Harry!" she laughed. "I certainly would never think of this story the same!"

"Did my mum ask the same questions too?" asked Harry.

Minerva knew that this day would come soon. She sighed as she held him tighter. "Your mum actually gave me this book. Originally, it was a Muggle book and she and James, your father, actually gave this to me as a gag gift. A gag gift is a joke that is meant to be funny. When they gave it to me, the pictures were not moving. It threw me off so by the end of the night, I thought I fixed it until your mum and dad were laughing about the book not supposed to have moving pictures," Minerva smiled. "When I look at you, I see your dad, but you have your mum's eyes." "I never got know what my real mum looked like," sighed Harry.

"Just wait right here," said Minerva as she went to her bookshelf and pulled a photo album off the shelf. She sat next to Harry and opened it up for him.

"This is your mum, Lily and your father, James," said Minerva as she pointed to the man and woman dancing together near a fountain in an autumn setting.

Then Minerva showed Harry more pictures of his mum and dad while they were growing up and going to Hogwarts. Then she showed him his baby pictures.

"Here you are when you were born," said Minerva. It was weird for Harry to even think what he looked like before he had the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

After they were done looking at the pictures, it was dinner time.

"So Harry, do you want spaghetti hoops, roast beef, or turkey sandwich?" asked Minerva.

"Turkey sandwich," replied Harry.

Minerva summoned up a turkey sandwich and Harry ate that while she had chicken noodle soap with rice.

The next day, Harry went down to the dungeons to meet up with Severus.

"Uncle Sev?" he called. "Where are you?" Severus popped up from nowhere.

"Ah, young Potter," he said. "What can I help you with?" "I need to go to town to buy mum a Christmas present," said Harry. "I don't care what she says, I want to buy her something." "That is very nice of you," said Severus. "How much do you have?" (A/N: I do not know the currency value of Euro money, so I am going to use American currency)

"Five dollars," said Harry.

"All right," said Severus. "If you let me throw in-say-twenty dollars, we can find your mum something nice. Let me clean this last cauldron and then we will take off. Remember, you can't tell her what we are up to, okay?" "Okay," said Harry. "Let me get my coat."

Harry ran back up to his room to get his coat. On his way out, he ran into his mum.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Can't tell you," he said hastily.

"Harry, I need to know where you are going at all times," she said. "Until you tell me, you are not going anywhere."

Harry sighed. "I'm running an errand with Uncle Sev."

"Where to?"

"Can't tell." Then Severus entered the room.

"Ready Harry?" he asked.

"Not quite," said Minerva. "Where are you two going?"

"Out," said Severus.

"Severus Tobias Jacob Snape!" Minerva snapped. "You are not taking my son anywhere unless you tell me where!"

Severus sighed and told Minerva to step aside from Harry.

"Don't tell her!" Harry stated.

"Don't worry Potter," said Severus as he gave Minerva a smirk.

Severus had Minerva step out into the living room away from Harry Potter.

"Harry wants to get you a present and I guess he misunderstood what I meant by not telling you," said Severus.

"I told him he did not have to worry about me!" whispered Minerva.

"Let him," said Severus. "It will encourage the boy more and that is what we want to do."

Minerva nodded and reluctantly agreed to let Severus take the boy shopping.

It was about six o' clock at night when Severus came back with Harry from there shopping trip. Harry came into the chambers and ran to his room to wrap his present for Minerva. Severus went in there to help Harry.

"Now remember, Harry, do not let her have this gift until December 25th," said Severus as he helped Harry tie the bow on the present.

"Okay Uncle Sev," said Harry.

For the next few days, Harry watched as the Great Hall was being prepared for the Christmas festival. He watched as the ghosts floated around the halls singing Christmas Carols, the wreaths magically appearing from the doorways and the holly garlands.

Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas morning. He opened his eyes and crept into the living room of his mother's chambers.

"Wow!" he whispered. He walked into the room and saw all the presents decked out under the tree. He could not believe how many presents there were all neatly wrapped up. Minerva came into the living room and sat next to Harry.

"Some of them are for you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Mum, what about you?" asked Harry.

"Santa already gave me my gift, you," she smiled.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are my gift, even though I got you months ago," smiled Minerva. "You see, I always wanted to raise you after your mother died and I finally got my wish."

Harry hugged Minerva tightly. "Oh mum! I got you something!" said Harry as he ran to his room. Then Harry ran back out with a package for Minerva.

"Harry, you should not have!" said Minerva.

"But I wanted to," he said.

Minerva opened the gift and saw it was a music box with a cat on it.

"Uncle Sev said that you liked Cats," said Harry.

Minerva wound it up and it played _Memories. _

"Oh Harry, I love it!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Harry opened up his other presents. He got sweaters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, _Children's Book to Magic, _Chess, and Chinese Checkers.

After Harry and Minerva opened all there presents, they got out the Chess set and Minerva taught him how to play chess.

A/N: I think I may skip a few more years ahead to Year One at Hogwarts.


	10. Good Night

A/N: This is his first year at Hogwarts as a student. This may get a little interesting! I figured as long as Harry is still Harry Potter and McGonagall, this question will be answered.

I also wanted to be very true to the books and here is how I will do so…

Three years have passed since Harry was rescued and adopted by Minerva McGonagall. Ever since that night, he had led a normal wizard life.

Minerva discovered that Harry was a talented flier and decided that if he were sorted into her house (which should be no surprise because his mum and dad were when they were his age), he would be the seeker. Surely, Oliver Wood would agree with her.

Severus and Albus became regular guests in the Chambers and at their summer home in Scotland.

One morning, when Albus and Severus were both staying in Scotland with Minerva, Albus and Severus both decided to check on the situation with Harry Potter's education, seeing that he was of age and ready to go to Wizarding school to learn magic.

"Minerva, is Harry going to go to Hogwarts, Durmstrung, or that one school in Ireland, Kildarey?" asked Severus.

"Hogwarts of course," stated Minerva as she sipped her morning tea and started to eat a scone.

"Minerva, you realize that this boy is up towards more subjective behavior," said Albus.

"I know," calmly said Minerva. "Why do you think I kept his last name Potter?"

"Absolutely brilliant!" said Albus.

"A good idea," said Severus. "But this may confuse the boy. I do not think he completely over the neglect and abuse from the Dursleys."

"I think my son is a bright young man," said Minerva. "He knows that I have to really protect him. I told him all about You-Know-Who many years ago and now that he knows, he understands why I worry about him so much."

Harry came downstairs and sat at the table and summoned orange juice to the table.

"Harry!" scolded Minerva.

Harry summoned the orange juice back to the fridge and then he got up and got it out of the fridge.

"Sorry mum," said Harry. "I wanted to try this spell out."

"You are not supposed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts until you are of age," said Minerva. "Do you know what would happen if the ministry got word about this? You would not be able to go to school and be a licensed wizard!"

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "I won't do that again."

"I'm sorry I flipped out like that," sighed Minerva. "I just don't want you to get arrested by the Ministry and then kicked out of our world."

"It's all right," smiled Harry as he poured his orange juice the muggle way.

"Harry my boy," said Albus. "Your mum, Uncle Severus, and I were talking. We think that you should not let anybody at Hogwarts know that you are Minerva's son."

"But what about the students at Oz? Wouldn't they know?" asked Harry.

"Harry, the Students at Oz Primary are going to Shiz junior and senior high," explained Minerva. "I only sent you there because I did not want you going to Ogden with the children in this world, like Ron, Neville, and Ginny did. Madam Morrible was only able to make arrangements with me because of your situation. She wanted to help me hide you for awhile. Why do you think I never let you roam around the corridors and Hogwarts by yourself or we only ate in the Great Hall a couple of times when there were no students? Why do you think we still kept your last name Potter?" "What do you mean mom?" asked Harry. "Why?"

"Potter, what your mother is trying to tell you is that in this world, you are a somewhat celebrity-a war hero if you must," explained Severus. "You defeated You-Know-Who-or at least his body-when you were a mere one-year-old and like you, your mother has a lot of enemies." "We have enemies?" asked Harry.

Minerva nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to protect you from You-Know-Who," said Minerva.

"I thought you said I defeated him," said Harry.

"Only his body," said Severus. "That does not mean his spirit or ghost is not somewhere lurking about."

"Whoa!" said Harry.

"I do believe he is coming back," said Severus as he sipped his tea nervously. "They spotted some odd things in Surrey and Troika."

"Oh Merlin!" gasped Minerva. "Harry, that is why you are coming to Hogwarts. I want to be able to keep an eye on you so you would not worry me at all."

"Mum, I will be fine," said Harry.

"Ron and Neville will be there and next year, Ginny will be too," smiled Minerva.

"Okay," said Harry.

"We will have Hagrid meet us in Diagon Alley to get your supplies today and he will stay with you at the Black Cauldron tonight and tomorrow, he will take you to the train station and you will get on the Hogwarts Express and ride with the students here. I will be stern around you because I am around my students, so do not take it so harshly," Minerva said.

"Okay mum," said Harry.

Later that day, Severus and Albus went back to Hogwarts and then Minerva and Harry went to Diagon Alley.

"Hey Hagrid," said Harry. "Did you get a dragon yet?"

"Nope, still working on it," said Hagrid. "I did get a 'ippogriff. I named 'im Buckbeak. You'll have to meet 'im sometime."

"Sounds good," said Harry.

Hagrid and Minerva went to all the shops. They finally went to Ollivander's Wands.

"Harry, go in there and pick out your wand. Hagrid and I have to attend to something," said Minerva.

Hagrid and Minerva left Harry to his own devices in Ollivander's.

"Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter," said the old man as he climbed down from his ladder.

Harry tried all the wands out until Ollivander came across the one with the Phoenix feather.

"Curious," said Ollivander.

"What's curious?" asked Harry.

"The Phoenix only gave two feathers and the owner of it's brother is the one that gave you that scar," said Ollivander.

Then Minerva and Hagrid appeared with a white owl.

" 'appy birt'day, 'arry!" said Hagrid as he held the white owl up.

"She's beautiful!" said Harry. "Thanks."

"Well, I better go," said Minerva. "Harry, I'll see you tomorrow night." Minerva looked around to make sure nobody was looking and gave Harry a tight hug. "I love you. Be careful." She kissed his cheek, turned into a cat, and left.

The next day, Hagrid and Harry went to Kings Crossing where Harry got on platform 9¾.

Harry got in a compartment with Ron Weasley.

"Hey Harry," said Ron. "I know the drill, mum told me."

"Good," smiled Harry.

When they reached Hogwarts, they got stuck with know-it-all Hermione Granger.

At the Welcoming Feast during the sorting ceremony, Minerva kept her fingers crossed for Harry being sorted into Gryffindor.

When the Sorting Hat almost sorted Harry into Slytherin, Minerva squinted her eyes and thought _For Merlin's sake no! Not Slytherin! _

_What's wrong with Slytherin Minerva? I just do not want him sorted into the same house with that Malfoy Prat! _

_I don't blame you. At least you don't have to deal with him personally for the next seven years. _

_Better be Gryffindor! _said the hat. Minerva let out a loud sigh of relief.

Then Severus looked at Harry. _Potter, I am going to pretend to hate you in front of the other students, okay? I know that you might not like this at all. Believe me, it hurts me just as much as it hurts you, dear boy._

Harry looked at Severus and nodded.

_Your mother is proud that you were sorted into Gryffindor._

_I don't doubt that Uncle Sev._

Severus gave Harry Potter a smirk.

"Harry, why is Professor Snape looking at you like that?" asked Seamus.

"I don't know," said Harry. Then his scar started to hurt. It had never hurt like that before since he was about seven or eight years old and he woke up in the middle of the night to find it bleeding.

While everybody was in bed. Minerva sent an owl to Harry's room.

_Dear Harry,_

_Come to my Chambers through the fireplace. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

Harry got up and went through the fireplace. He saw his mother sitting in front of him. "Hello son," she said cheerfully. "So how was your trip?"

"Uneventful," said Harry.

"Congratulations being sorted into Gryffindor," Minerva smiled. "I am so proud of you!"

"What if I were sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"I would have still been proud of you, but I am really glad you were sorted into Gryffindor," said Minerva.

"I'm glad Ron and Neville were sorted into Gryffindor too," smiled Harry. "But I wish that know-it-all wasn't."

"Which one?" asked Minerva.

"Hermione," said Harry as he stuck his tongue out. "And I thought Galinda was bad."

"Ah yes," chuckled Minerva as she recalled the school functions with Galinda's parents bragging about their blonde hair and blue-eyed angel. She was bright and popular, but she was annoying.

"Mum, how am I to deal with her?" asked Harry.

"Ignore her," smiled Minerva.

Harry gave his mother a hug.

"Now it's time to say Goodnight," Minerva said. " 'Goodnight, sleep tight.'"

"Good night," said Harry as he kissed Minerva on the cheek and left her chambers to return to his for his slumber.

A/N: _Goodnight _is the name of a Beatle's song. It's pretty! Minerva really can't sing him to sleep anymore, can she? The next chapter will be about the troll and how Minerva really reacted in private with Harry!


	11. Lied

A/N: I decided to go against the grain and make Albus evil. Not all old geezers are very kind.

Months had passed since Harry had started Hogwarts. He overcame the odd feeling of having to call his mum Professor McGonagall and Uncle Severus Professor Snape.

Halloween came very fast. Ron made fun of Hermione and Hermione got jealous and ran to the bathroom.

During the Halloween feast, Quirell ran into the Great Hall and announced there was a troll in the dungeon and fainted.

While everybody was being escorted to their houses, Harry and Ron sneaked away to warn Hermione, who was in the girls' room, crying her eyes out.

When Minerva did a head count in the common rooms, she noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere in sight.

_Oh Merlin! _she thought as she place Percy in charge while, as she told him, the "teachers were going to figure out what to do with the troll."

Minerva rushed down the corridors and found Severus and Quirell.

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley are missing," gasped Minerva.

"Which W-weasley?" asked Quirell.

"Ronald," said Minerva.

They heard a loud _boom! _coming from the girl's room. All three professors ran to the restroom.

The troll went after Hermione and tried to eat her. Harry's wand got shoved up it's nose and Ron was able to finish him off.

_Wingardium Leviosa! _

Minerva McGonagall, Professor Quirell, and Severus.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva scolded.

"Please don't!" said Hermione. "It's my fault. I thought I could take him." "I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your foolishness," said Minerva. "As for you, Potter and Weasley, five points will be rewarded each for sheer dumb luck! Now if you are not hurt, you better get back to the Gryffindor tower for the remainder of the feast."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry started to head off for the common room.

"Potter, you stay. I'd like to have a word with you," said Minerva.

"Yes, mu-ma'am," said Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion and could have sworn that he was going to call Minerva "mum." Ron tugged her arm and led her away from Minerva and Harry.

Once Quirell recovered from the sight of the troll, he left Severus and Minerva alone with Harry.

"I b-better g-g-g-get th-th-this taken care of," said Quirell as he ran away from the scene.

Harry knew he was in for it if both his mother and uncle were mad at him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" snapped Severus.

"You could have been squashed or killed by that fully grown mountain troll!" scolded Minerva. "What were you thinking?" "Ron and I went looking for Hermione because we did not see her at the Halloween Feast," explained Harry. "We heard from somebody she was in the girls' room and we decided that we should go warn her. You would have done the same if it were Aunt Poppy, Uncle Sev, or Aunt Ro, wouldn't you?" "Harry, it's just that Troll could have killed you!" said Minerva.

"But it didn't mum and I am fine," said Harry.

"I am surprised that you, Neville, and Ron got out of the third floor alive! Who knows what would have happened if Fluffy was not in a gentle mood that day," said Severus. He still did not understand why Hagrid would name such a foul creature Fluffy.

"Harry, darling I am not mad at you for defeating that Troll," said Minerva. "I just want you to stay out of trouble for my sake, okay?"

"Okay mum," said Harry.

"That's my boy," said Minerva as she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go to the common room and join your friends for the Feast. I will be up there soon."

"Yes mum-I mean-professor," said Harry before he ran off to join Ron and Hermione.

Severus looked at Minerva in a new way. He smiled at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world. _You are breath taking for being seventy-oh no! What is this feeling? So sudden and true? What is this feeling? _"Severus?" asked Minerva as she looked at him.

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside," said Severus. "I am not one of those, who can easily hide."

"Severus, yes you are!" said Minerva. "What in Bloody Hell are you talking about?"

"Minerva, hear me out," pled Severus. "I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words: 'how wonderful life is, now you're in my world.'"

Minerva looked at Severus with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Severus, I can't be involved right now. I have to look after Harry and then there is Albus-."

"Albus!" hissed Severus. "He was not there for you in the beginning! I know where he got that pendant that was his mother's, do you know where and how, Minerva?"

Minerva shook her head.

"He is not the only one with dark connections," said Severus.

"How dare you! You scoundrel!" scolded Minerva. "You-Know-Who had it?"

"As a trophy," said Severus. "Albus is a manipulative old man and he wants something."

"If he wanted it, he would have asked for it," stated Minerva.

"He works slowly," said Severus. "Just keep Harry away from him."

"But what about Mina? She was killed by the dark lord, wasn't she?" asked Minerva as more tears formed.

Severus shook his head. "He killed her and her son, all in the same night. Let me show you a pensive."

Severus took Minerva to the pensive and showed her the images of Albus killing his wife, Mina and her son, Jessop.

"That man!" gasped Minerva.

"So now you know the truth!" said a figure in the doorway. Severus and Minerva turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Albus!" said Minerva. "How could you?" "Minnie, it was all for the best," said Albus and then he pointed his wand at Severus and sent stunners to his chest.

"NO!" screamed Minerva. "Albus! How could you?"

Then Albus cast rope tying spell around Minerva and pulled her closer to him.

"Now you are mine, Minnie!" said Albus as he held her closely to his chest. "That brat of yours will face the Dark Lord now. I will have Quirell meet up with him in the catacombs."

"NO!" cried Minerva. "Please, leave him alone!"

Albus took Minerva to his chambers and tied her onto the bed. "Now stay here," he said. "This ropes only obey me. Now I cannot let you run around Hogwarts with this knowledge that you have about my past."

"You won't get away with this, Albus Dumbledore-never!" screamed Minerva. "Wait until Nicholas Flamel hears about this!" Albus casted a silencing charm on her.

"Now hear me out, Tabby," said Albus as he laid on top of her and started to take her hair out of the tight bun. Minerva looked at him with horror in her eyes. "Now, now Tabby, I just think that you need to be more comfortable." When he finally got her hair out of the bun, Minerva looked at him. "Now, is that not much better, love? What was I going to say? Some lie in the face of Death, some lie about their fame, some kneel and lie to Merlin, some lie about their name, some lie in words and speeches, with every living breath, the young lie with their guitars, the old lie for a little respect, I've lied to lie with danger, I've lied for a drug or two, I've lied about almost everything, but I never lied to you."

Minerva looked at him in horror.

"The pensive did show me murdering my wife and son and yes I did. Mina did not cooperate with me and her son got in the way," said Albus as he stroked Minerva's hair. Minerva looked away from Albus and flinched.

"Oh come on Minnie, I've lied for a stolen moment, I've lied for one more clue, I've lied for almost everything, but I never lied to you," said Albus. "I have to take care of some things, Min. I'll be back and you'll be here still because you and I will be wed."

Minerva looked at him in horror.

A/N: Albus is one evil S.O.B.! What will happen? What do you want to happen? Bye the way, this chapter is dedicated to Elton John-_Your Song _and _Lied. _


	12. Blackbird

A/N: It's gets racy in this chapter. I hope I don't have to change the ratings.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the common rooms eating their Halloween dinner when Hermione went up to Harry.

"Harry, I want to thank you for saving me from that Troll," said Hermione.

"You're welcome," smiled Harry.

"Harry, could I ask you something?" said Hermione as she sat down next to Harry. "Was it just me or did you call McGonagall mum? I thought you were an orphan."

"Ron, did you tell her?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron.

"So you are Professor McGonagall's son, but this does not make sense!" said Hermione.

"She adopted him, you know-it-all," said Ron. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes, she did," said Harry. "Don't tell a soul though.

Harry felt his scar throbbing and it woke him up. He thought it would be wise to go through the fire place and ask his mother about it. When he got to the chambers and went into her bedroom, she was not there sleeping.

Harry looked around until something out of the darkness grabbed him and covered his mouth.

When Severus came too, he was in the hospital wing being treated for stunners.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hush love, hush, don't despair," said Poppy. "Just take it slow, you were stunned. Albus said that a student accidentally stunned you, that's all." "This was not done by a student," hissed Severus as he tried to breath. "Albus did this. Where is Minerva?" "I don't know," said Poppy.

"Where is Potter?" asked Severus.

"In his bed," said Poppy.

"Go check on him, please."

"Severus, he is fine," said Poppy.

_Uncle Sev! Can you hear me! Help me! _

_Potter, calm down! I can't do much! I was hit by stunners. Hang in there! _

_Severus Snape! You betrayer! I have your godson! You will never see him again-ever!! _

"Poppy, get the Order in on this," said Severus as he gasped for breath.

"All right, Severus. Just sleep tight," said Poppy as she floo powered Alastar Moody, Tonks, and Remus.

"Hey!" said Tonks as she fell out of the fireplace. "I'm all right, I'm all right." "Easy Dora," said Remus as he helped her up.

"Harry and Minerva are endangered," said Severus.

"Where are they?" asked Remus.

"I don't know. I know Albus Dumbledore had something to do with it, manipulative old coot!" said Severus.

Minerva was still tied to the bed. Albus came in with Quirell, who was holding Harry hostage.

Minerva tried to scream, but she couldn't because of the silencing charm.

"Mum!" screamed Harry. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh Harry, your mum and I are working on some sort of arrangement, you might say," said Albus as he stroked Minerva's hair.

"Marry me and save your son's life," said Albus as he climbed on top of Minerva. Harry tried to break away from Quirell, but Quirell had a strong grip on Harry.

"Love me do," said Albus as he placed small kisses on her neck. "You know I love you. I'll always be true, so please love me do."

Minerva flinched as the old coot kept planting small kisses on her neck and face.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried Harry.

"Shut-up you little brat! Because of you, Minerva turned me down!" boomed Albus.

"I thought I knew you!" cried Harry. Minerva looked at Harry hopelessly and felt guilty that she could not save him from this mad man.

_Uncle Sev! _

_Harry, where are you? Are you all right?_

_Mum is tied to a bed and Albus is all over her! I think he is doing bad things to her-in front of me! _"Poppy!" screamed Sev.

Poppy rushed into the room. "Sev, what is it?"

"I think she is in Albus's chambers tied to the bed," said Severus.

"Oh dear!" said Poppy. Poppy rushed out of the room. She found the Order and led them to Albus's chambers.

"Quirell, take Harry out of the room. We are going to consummate our love. Be good Harry, I could be your father very soon," said Albus with a deviant twinkle in his eye.

"Now come on, Tabby," said Albus as he pulled her up to him and took the silencing charm off her. "Come on now, Min. Tell me that you love me and your son will be spared!"

"Never!" screamed Minerva. "I will never love you!"

"Oh yes you will, Tabby!" said Albus as he started to unbutton her robes.

"Albus, please," cried Minerva. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh but I do, see," said Albus as he continued.

While Albus was busy torturing Minerva, the Order cornered Quirell, who had Harry at Wand Point. Quirell was disarmed by Remus and Tonks pulled Harry away from Quirell. Quirell was then defeated by Moody. After all this happened, Harry ran back to Albus's chambers to rescue Minerva. Tonks and Remus ran after him.

"Harry no!" screamed Remus.

They followed him into the chambers where Albus was choking Minerva.

"Love me do!" Albus screamed over and over again. Moody knocked Albus off Minerva and Minerva passed out.

"You are going to get arrested for this!" said Moody.

"Am I?" said Albus as he apparated out of the building.

Then Harry looked at Minerva, who was still tied to the bed and coughing violently for air.

"Mum!" screamed Harry.

"Harry, it's alright," said Tonks as she held him back.

Poppy ran into the room and conjured up an oxygen mask to send oxygen into Minerva's system since she was having a hard time breathing.

"Take it easy, Min," said Poppy as she administered the oxygen into her system. "Moody, her breathing is irregular. I am going to need you to carry her up to the hospital wing so I can get her hooked up to a heart monitor, breathalyzer, and trachea tube."

Moody cut the ropes off Minerva's wrists and legs, picked her up, and followed Poppy to the hospital wing.

"Mum!" cried Harry.

"Harry, it's okay," said Tonks as she gave him a hug. "Your mum will be fine. Let's go up to the hospital wing."

When they got to the hospital wing, Minerva was hooked up to machinery to regulate her breathing.

"Harry, go to your house and go to bed," said Poppy. "Your mum needs to sleep. She will not be awake for a while."

"No, I want to stay here with her," said Harry.

"Harry, we have to keep your identity and hers a secret still," said Poppy. "Now go to bed. I'll wake you up if something happens." Harry frowned and stormed off to his common room.

When Severus woke up, he saw Minerva hooked up to machinery and it nearly broke his heart.

"Minerva!" he coughed.

"Severus, go back to sleep," said Poppy. "She will be fine. We are just trying to regulate her breathing right now."

Severus looked at Minerva helplessly as she just lied there in the bed. Then he noticed that this was the first time he ever saw her with her hair down.

Severus stood up all night watching Minerva in hopes that she would wake up and tell him that she was fine and everything will be fine, just like she did years ago.

The thought of that kind, gentle hand on his cheek when he would scream in the middle of the night and then she would hold his hand and tell him everything will be all right.

_Severus, everything will be fine. _a much younger Minerva said as she tried to calm him down.

_Oh Merlin, let me kill him mum! Let me! He shouldn't do this to you! _cried a much younger Severus.

_Severus, don't worry. Your mum is fine._

_No she's not! _sobbed Severus.

_Severus, lay back down and go to sleep. I'll stay with you until you sleep. _Minerva had Severus lay back down and she rubbed small circles around his back.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise…_

Severus looked at her and wished that she would just wake up or at least have a nightmare and scream.

_Wake up dammit! _he thought while he looked at her.

A/N: I'm mean and I know it! Where did Albus go?


	13. For All We Know

A/N: Carpenter's are awesome!! Thanks for your reviews!! I am so glad I made Albus into an evil man!

At around six in the morning Wizard time, Harry came into the hospital ward to check on his mother.

"Potter," Severus whispered.

"Hi Uncle," said Harry as he went over to his mother's side. "Has she waken up yet?"

"No," said Severus.

"This reminds of the time Ms. Figgs took me to the hospital. I nearly had pneumonia," sighed Harry as he sat on the edge of Minerva's bed. "Stupid Dursleys." "Those memories still haunt you?" asked Severus. "I thought they went away a long time ago."

"They never really do," said Harry. "I only pretended that they did so mum could sleep and not worry about me all the time. It also helped me sleep." "Harry, there is no shame in having nightmares," said Severus as he let out another cough from the stunners. "I have them too. Most of them are about my father abusing my mother and I. Sometimes, they are about your mother telling me that my father killed my mother with her own wand."

"Oh Merlin!" said Harry.

"Don't get me wrong, what the Dursleys did to you made it seem like a pleasure cruise of what my father did to mum and I. I sometimes go down to Spinners' End with the intention of blowing that place up, but my mother would not want it that way."

Minerva let out a small exhale and Harry turned around and looked at her.

"Mum?" said Harry.

Minerva shifted her head to the left and then to the right.

"Minnie?" said Severus.

Minerva opened her eyes slightly and saw Harry.

"Mum!" said Harry bent over and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get Aunt Poppy and let her know that you are all right."

Harry left Minerva and Severus alone to get Poppy.

Minerva noticed that she was hooked up to a trachea and breathalyzer, but she was too weak to pull the trachea out and Severus was took weak to get out of the bed.

"Everything is all right, Minerva," he smiled. "I'm here now, I promise."

Poppy and Harry came back in and Poppy removed the trachea from Minerva.

"Hello Min, see we are awake," said Poppy. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Albus stunned Severus and then he took me, tied me up to the bed, threatened my son's life, and then I passed out," said Minerva.

"That's the gist of it," said Poppy.

"Oh no!" said Minerva. "Oh Merlin! Harry, we are no longer safe here, I'm afraid. Son, we have to move you somewhere else safe."

"Is it because of our enemies?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now go to the common and pack your trunk now! You'll stay with my sister Athena until the end of the term and then I will enroll you in Shiz, Kildareny, or that American Wizarding School: Longacre.

"Mum, this is my home!" said Harry. "If they know about this in the British Wizarding world, then I am sure they know about it in the other worlds." "Harry, I just do not want anything to happen to you," said Minerva.

"I took a down a troll last night, didn't I?" smirked Harry.

"Harry Potter how dare you get smart with me!" said Minerva.

"Mum, I am not getting smart with you," said Harry. "Minerva, the boy is better off staying here since everybody knows about it," said Severus.

"Well, I better go," said Harry as he kissed his mother's forehead. "I'll see you later. Bye mum."

Harry left the hospital wing to go to class.

"Minerva, I have to tell you something," said Severus as he tried to get out of bed, but Poppy pushed him back into the bed.

"Stay in bed," said Poppy.

"Poppy, I need to talk to Minerva in private," said Severus.

"I'll leave you two alone," smiled Poppy as she left the room.

"Minerva, there is something I want to tell you," said Severus as he coughed from his chest pain. "Just hear me out and take in mind that we both almost died last night. Love, look at the two of us, strangers in many ways. Let's take a lifetime to say 'I knew you well'. For only time, will tell it so and love may grow, for all we know."

Minerva looked at Severus and smiled. She did not think she should be in a relationship because she did not want to neglect Harry when he needed her the most. Right now, there were groups of people searching for her and him and she had to focus on hiding him from the death eaters and You-Know-Who.

Minerva could not let herself fall into absolute pleasure for her own selfish needs. Yes, it had been years since she was with a man.

Minerva looked at Severus.

"Severus, what about Harry?" asked Minerva.

"I think he will be fine with it," said Severus. "I want to be the father he never had."

"Severus, I am much older than you," said Minerva.

"So?" said Severus. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Let me think about this, give me time, please," said Minerva as she turned around in her bed facing away from Severus. She fell back asleep and thought about that horrific night she lost the Potters in that terrible tragedy and many other horrific events.

A/N: Sorry that it's so short! I hope you liked it!


	14. Two Thousand Years

A/N: I missed Rolanda Hooche, how about you? It may be a while before I update again-my new job is going to keep me busy!!

Later that day, Hooche told Harry to see her after flying lessons. When the class period ended, Harry went up to her.

"You wanted to see me, Madam Hooche?" said Harry in case there were student around.

She nodded as she looked around to make sure none of the other students were nearby.

"Sport, I need to ask you something," said Hooche. "How are you handling this? I know with your mum, you, and Severus being deceived by that old coot and all that life might be a little too much for you to handle right now, but I think you are doing a fine job, Harry." "What am I supposed to do?" frowned Harry. "I mean-I have to deny that mum is my mum and that Severus and Poppy are my godparents and you and Albus are my honorary godparents. It's easier for me to deny Albus now that he is a traitor!"

Hooche could tell that Harry needed to talk to somebody about that night and she was willing to step up to the plate.

"Harry, let's go to my office and have tea, perhaps?" she suggested.

Harry and Hooche went to her office to talk about Harry's situation. Harry told her how he never wanted to kill anybody as much as he wanted to kill Albus that night and how he was grateful that the stunners missed hitting Severus directly in the heart and his mum was still alive.

"I know wanting to kill or even thinking about killing is wrong, but that jerk nearly killed my mum and Uncle Sev," sighed Harry as Hooche gave him a chocolate frog.

"Thanks," he said right before he ate it.

"Harry, what Albus did to your mum was wrong, but remember, thinking about killing a man is just as wrong as well," said Hooche. "I think you should go to your dorm and rest for the day. I will let your other professors know that you are not up to going to classes for the rest of the day. I will merely tell them that you are ill and need to sleep." "Thanks, Aunt Ro," said Harry as he headed for his dormitory room.

As Harry was heading back to his house, he was thinking in the back of his mind _this is all my fault. If mum did not rescue me from the Dursleys years ago, she would be safer than she is now, lying in there with all those machines hooked up to her and worrying about me. It's all my fault. She would have been better off without me. _

Harry went into the dorm room only to pack his bags and take off for someplace other than Hogwarts. He knew that he should be somewhere else and not here risking everybody's life.

As he was packing, Ron entered the dorm room.

"Blimey Harry!" Ron stated. "Where are you going?"

"Far away from here," he said sadly.

"Where to?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged as he packed his last personal belonging.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because mum and Uncle Severus are in the hospital because of me. If I weren't around, none of this would have happened," said Harry as he took off. "Good bye Ron and thanks for being my friend." "Harry, as your friend, I do not think that you should run away!" said Ron. "I think you should know something before you actually follow through with this idiotic plan." "What's that?" asked Harry.

"Mum said that after you came into Aunt Minnie's life, she had never seen her happier since she got to raise your mum," said Ron. "She was miserable for five or so years. She spent a month of it in the scratcher and would refuse to get out of bed until Poppy forced her out and made her take a shower. There were times she would cry herself to sleep." "She still did that when she got me," said Harry as he sat his trunk down.

"Really?" said Ron.

Harry nodded. "I had nightmares of my real mum dying and the Dursley's beating me up and locking me in the cupboard under the stairs. I still have those nightmares once in awhile."

"Everybody still has them," said Ron. "Now you better unpack or I am telling Aunt Minnie."

Harry unpacked his trunk and then lied in his bed. While he was lying there, he thought about his mum and Uncle Sev and then he took a nap.

Later that day, Minerva was breathing regularly and was released. After she was released, she walked by Ron, who was talking to Hermione.

"And I stopped him from running away," bragged Ron as he finished his story.

"Ron, is he all right?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, he is napping in our dorm room-lucky bugger! Got out of the rest of classes," said Ron as he and Hermione walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

Minerva ran up to her Chambers and through the fireplace to check on Harry. There he was, asleep in his bed. She then wondered _why in the world would he want to run away from me? Did I do something wrong? _

Then she looked at the boy as he lied sleeping and thought _thank Merlin he did not leave me. He should know better than that with Albus and the Dark Lord on the loose. _

She turned around and there was Albus.

"Come on Tabby, love me do," said Albus as he grabbed into a passionate kiss.

Minerva woke up screaming which caused Severus to shoot right up from the bed.

"Minerva!" he said as he got out of the bed and made his way to her bed. He gathered her up in his arms, as best as he could since he was still weak from the stunners.

"Min," said Severus as he held her close to his chest. "Minnie, I am here."

He started to sing to her, one of the songs she would sing to him when he was in this state:

_In the beginning, there was the cold and the night_

_Prophets of angels, gave us the fire and the light_

_Man was triumphant, armed with the fate and will_

_Even the darkest ages couldn't kill…_

Minerva calmed down to the sound of silky voice and smiled because she felt safe in Severus's arms.

"Oh Merlin!" she said as she looked up at Severus.

"It's okay, Minerva," he said as he rubbed small circles on her back. "It's okay, love."

"Severus," said Minerva as she pulled away from him. "You shouldn't call me that. I am old enough to be your mum."

"I don't care!" said Severus. "Damn it Minerva! I know that I love you and care for you and see myself spending the rest of my life with you! Can't you see that?" "Yes, but what about Harry?" asked Minerva. "I cannot feel like I am neglecting him for passion."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Severus. "I will help you raise, just as I have been these last few years." With that, he grabbed her into a passionate kiss and Minerva pushed him off the bed and made him fall onto the floor.

"Severus!" she said in horror. "I know that you have Harry's best interest at heart, but I cannot let myself fall into this!"

"What do you do when you get lonely? Nobody waiting by your side?" asked Severus. "You've been running, hiding much too long. You know it's just your foolish pride." Minerva looked at him and realized that Severus may be right. She has been using Harry as a shield to hide herself from romance and now Harry was older and did not need his mum as much as he used to.

"Maybe you are right, Severus," she said. "But do you think we could go out on a date first?"


	15. Morning has Broken

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth the wait!

It would be months before Severus and Minerva would go out on their first date. Minerva had heard through the grapevine Harry tried to run away from Hogwarts. She was really concerned about him and wondered why he would run away from her.

The day Minerva was released from the hospital, Minerva sent a patronus to Harry to come to her office after class. Harry left his room and went to her office. Minerva was sitting in her chair, waiting for him with tea on hand.

"Sit down son," she said calmly.

Harry sat down as Minerva poured him a cup of tea.

"Harry, why did you try to run away from me?" asked Minerva.

"Mum, I could not take it here," sighed Harry. "I felt that I was the reason why you and Severus were in the hospital. If you did not rescue me years ago, you and Severus would still be fine."

"Do you know how stupid it is to run away with You-Know-Who and Albus looking for you and I?" Minerva stated. Harry nodded his head. "You know I would have been lost if I did not have you. Besides I am fine and Uncle Severus will be fine too. Poppy is observing him for a few more days."

"Mum, I'm sorry," said Harry. "I did not mean to hurt you. I love you mum. Please don't be mad at me."

Minerva gave the boy a smile and said: "I could never be mad at you, son." She hugged him tightly. "I just did not want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," smiled Harry. Minerva smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Harry, I have a question to ask you. Uncle Severus asked me out for a date." Harry's eyes bulged out.

"Mum, are you saying that Uncle Sev finally asked you out?" said Harry in amazement and then he covered his mouth quickly. Minerva gave him a quizzical look.

"Harry, what on earth makes you say that?" asked Minerva.

"He has been in love with you for a long time," said Harry.

"How do you know this, son?" asked Minerva.

"I read his thoughts by accident one day," said Harry.

"You read minds? You're a legimens?" asked Minerva.

"I found out by accident," said Harry. "Besides, I think you two should go out. I'm for it."

"Are you sure?" asked Minerva.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Go eat dinner. I'll see you later, son."

Harry left the office and went to join Hermione, Ron, and Neville in the Great Hall for dinner.

Then came the night before the big date. After dinner, Harry had a really bad nightmare. His scar started to hurt. Harry got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his forehead and that seemed to calm his headache down. _I will not tell mum because I do not want her to call off her date with Uncle Sev. If they end up together, maybe we could be a real family and I can finally have a father. Mum will be very happy. I hope they do get married. If they do, I hope I can still be Harry Potter because that's my real dad's last name. I better play it low until after the date and then mum and Uncle Sev will have fun and talk and maybe get married. I hope they do._

The next night, Severus met up with Minerva at her chambers. Minerva came out and Severus gave her a red rose.

"Severus, that is so sweet of you," she said as she smelt the flower. They stepped into Minerva's fire place and flooed powdered to a French restaurant.

They sat in that restaurant for hours talking about life, the events from the last three years, and where they were in their relationship.

"Severus, I really do not know where we are in the scheme of things," said Minerva as she sipped her wine.

"I don't know either," said Severus as he played footsy with her under the table. Minerva took his hand and he covered her hand with his other hand and then without warning, he kissed her.

"Oh Severus!" moaned Minerva. "Sometimes love doesn't feel like it should. Maybe it was meant to be." Severus took Minerva's hand and they retreated back to Hogwarts to go to her chambers.

Meanwhile, Harry was still awake because his scar was hurting him. It was nearly one in the morning and he thought now was the best time to go into Minerva's chambers and tell her that his scar was hurting him.

He walked into the fire place and was relived to see a roaring fire going on. Then he went to her room and stopped when he heard noises.

"Oh Merlin!" Minerva screamed. Harry broke the door down and found his mother and Uncle Severus in the act. Harry looked lost and confused as he saw his mother pulling the covers up and Severus looking horrified.

"HARRY! GET OUT!" screamed Minerva. Harry ran out of the room and back to his room. Then Minerva turned to Severus. "I am so sorry, Sev."

"I think there is something wrong with Harry," said Severus. "I'll go look into it."

Severus got dressed and tried to go into the Gryffindor common room, but couldn't because he was a Slytherin. Minerva went in there and went up to Harry's bed.

"Harry?" she said softly.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you and Uncle Sev," said Harry.

"Harry, we are not mad about that. Severus thought there was something wrong," said Minerva. "What was it?"

Harry told her that his scar started to hurt and he did not know why. All he dreamed about was his real mum's death.

"Harry, we'll have Aunt Poppy get you an aspirin, okay?" said Minerva.

Harry nodded.

Minerva flooed Poppy to the dormitory room to give Harry the aspirin. Poppy gave Harry the aspirin and then Harry fell asleep.

"This does not sound good," said Minerva. "The last time his scar hurt him so much, it started to bleed."

"Minnie, he will be fine, don't worry," said Poppy as she and Minerva headed back for Minerva's chambers. "So tell me, how did your date go?"

"It went wonderfully!" beamed Minerva. She finally realized that she shifted her feelings for Severus to Albus for too many years and then she would hid behind Harry to avoid her feelings for Severus for about three years.

"You know, Severus was absolutely right when he said I was using Harry as a shield," Minerva told her friend.

Poppy smiled at Minerva. "I am so happy for the two of you. You know that he had been smitten with you for so long."

"I know," smiled Minerva. It was the biggest smile she ever had since the day she adopted Harry.

"I better hit the scratcher," said Poppy as she yawned. "I'll see you in the morning, love. Night."

"Good night, Poppy," said Minerva as her friend left her chambers for the evening.

Minerva giggled a little, since she made love for the first time in years and she did not feel guilty at all.

The next few weeks, Severus and Minerva spent much of their free time together and with Harry. Harry could almost freely call his mother mum instead of professor, which made him very happy.

One night, Minerva had visions of Harry, Ron, and Hermione going down to the hatch, which was guarded by Fluffy, through the plants, passed the flying keys, winning a giant chess tournament, and then confronting Professor Quirell in front of the Mirror.

She then saw Harry pull the stone from his pocket in the mirror and Quirell and Harry fight each other and discovering Lord Voldemort was acting as a parasite on Quirell's head.

Minerva shot up from her sleep and panted heavily. Then she got a floo from Poppy saying that Harry was in the hospital wing. Minerva rushed up to the hospital wing and saw Harry unconscious in the bed.

"Harry!" Minerva screamed in horror. Then she turned around and saw Hermione and Ron.

"He will be fine professor," smiled Hermione. "Don't worry. You-Know-Who is gone now-or at least we think he is."

"Harry will be fine, Aunt Min-I mean professor," said Ron.

Minerva looked at her two students. "Hermione, I guess you will eventually know along with Ron and Neville, I am Harry's guardian," she sighed. "We kept it a secret because we did not want You-Know-Who to get to him through me. He probably knows now since Albus was working as a double-agent for him."

"Professor, what will happen to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"It will stay open," said Minerva. "I will be damned if I let it close down."

Harry started to toss in his sleep and Minerva rushed over to his side.

"Harry?" said Minerva as he woke up.

Harry looked at his mother and smiled. Minerva took him into an embrace and Ron and Hermione left so they could be alone.

"Well son, you won another battle," sighed Minerva. "You better not scare me again."

"Mum, I needed to do this! The stone would have brought Voldemort back to life!" stated Harry.

"Harry Potter! Don't call him that!" said Minerva. "You know that it is taboo to say his name or to even think about his name!"

"Sorry mum," said Harry.

"It's all right son," said Minerva as she kissed his forehead. "I really was more afraid about losing you than you using his name. Now get some rest. We'll head home in the morning."

Harry lied down in his bed and he closed his eyes as his mother sang to him one of her many lullabies:

_Morning has broken, like the first morning_

_Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird_

_Praise for the singing, praise for the morning_

_Praise for the springing fresh from the world…._

A/N: Harry is safe now-woot! Woot! I think I will have Albus come for him again soon! I do not know yet...


	16. Your Song

A/N: Sorry it's short, but it is an important chapter.

It had been months later after when the Sorcerer's stone was found and then destroyed by Flamel. Life was normal, aside from Ron flying the car into the womping willow.

Then there was that one night would be very strange for Ron, Hermione, and Harry when they fooled around with Polyjuice Potion from Severus's supply cabinet.

Harry and Ron went as Crabbe and Goyle while Hermione was trying to turn into Pansy Parkinson.

Harry and Ron found out that Draco was not behind the petrified students in their Crabbe and Goyle Disguises, but poor Hermione turned into a cat was like that for two weeks.

When Minerva found out, she shook her head and wondered if Harry and Ron were involved as well.

One night after Hermione recovered from the Polyjuice mishap, Minerva was sleeping and she was awoken when she felt a hand on her thigh. She woke up and saw Albus Dumbledore standing next to her.

"Oh Minnie!" he moaned as he climbed on top of her. Minerva started to scream, but Albus placed a silencing charm on her. "Shush! You are coming with me."

Albus bounded her in ropes and took her away to someplace hidden from Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Harry's scar started throbbing. He woke up and went into his mother's chambers. He went in there and saw that Minerva was nowhere to be found.

"Mum?" Harry said as he looked around. "Mum?"

_Let me touch him, let me kill him. _

Then the spiders appeared and Harry followed them. He met up with Ron in the hallway and Ron followed Harry to the Chamber of Secrets.

Meanwhile, Albus was hovered over Minerva, who was tied down to a bed.

"Oh Minnie, I know what your image of me is what I hoped to be. I treat you unkindly, but darling can't you see? There's no one no more important to me. Baby, can't you see through me?"

Minerva struggled to break free.

"Minerva, you are mine forever," said Albus as he took her hair out of the bun. "For now on, wear your hair down." Minerva cried and begged to be released.

"Ah Minnie, no way can I release you," smiled Albus evilly. "You are mine! Now stay there until I get back."

Albus left Minerva alone on the bed.

A/N: What happens next, who knows!


	17. Nothing's gonna harm you Part 2

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. I hope you liked it.

Harry and Ron followed the spiders and were caught by Professor Lockhart.

"Ah young Harry and Ron!" he exclaimed. "By the way, is it true that you are Minerva's son?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "Didn't somebody say that a girl was found dead in the girls' room?"

"Moaning Myrtle!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron and Harry ran to the girls' room and found the sink with the snake head on it. Harry spoke in Parsyltongue and it opened into the Chamber of Secrets.

Meanwhile, Albus had Minerva brought down to the Chambers to face the snake.

"This snake will not harm you unless Tom or I tell it to," said Albus as he gave Minerva a piercing look. Then Minerva saw Ginny on the ground and started screaming.

"Ginny!" screamed Minerva.

"She can't hear you," laughed Albus.

Then in came Harry Potter. Apparently, Lockhart tried to perform the memory charm on Harry and Ron and it backfired, causing Ron to stay with the nincompoop to prevent him from doing anymore damage to himself and others.

"Mum!" screamed Harry as he ran towards her and then he saw Ginny. "Ginny!" He bent down and touched her cheek. "Gin."

"Harry, take Ginny and leave now!" screamed Minerva.

"No!" cried Harry.

Then Severus arrived and knocked Albus out with a spell and freed Minerva. Severus picked Ginny up and Minerva wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Harry, I was so scared," cried Minerva. "Thank Merlin you are all right."

"Nothing can ever happen to me," smiled Harry. "You know that, mum." Minerva hugged Harry even tighter and then Severus, the unconscious Ginny and Albus, the delusional Lockhart, the annoyed Ron ("Lockhart is really buggard!"), Minerva, and Harry left the Chambers.

Albus was then turned over to the Ministry. He was to serve sixty hundred years in Azkaban, but escaped in his phoenix animagus form.

"Now what?" asked Minerva.

"Well, we strengthen the Wards at Hogwarts against him," said Severus.

"Harry, you are to stay in Hogwarts-no excuses!" said Minerva.

"But Mum, I want to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the third years next year," said Harry.

"No!" said Minerva.

"But mum-," started Harry.

"No!" said Minerva. "Now go to your room while Uncle Severus and I try to figure something out."

Harry went to his room angry.

"Min, we can't make him hide forever," said Severus.

"Yes we can," said Minerva. "He has an invisibility cloak that used to be his father's. I still have it from when I confiscated it from him years ago."

"But you need to explain to Harry that it is only to be used in emergencies and not for sneaking around," said Severus.

Minerva nodded in agreement.

The next day, Minerva presented Harry with an invisibility cloak.

"This was James, your father's invisibility cloak at one time," said Minerva.

"Cool!" said Harry. "What's it for?"

"In case of emergencies and only emergencies," emphasized Minerva.

"Okay mum," said Harry.

Of course, Minerva did not specify what was an actual emergency.

Minerva still refused to sign Harry's permission slip to go to Hogsmeade for the day. Harry so desperately wanted to go to hang out with his friends and drink butter beers and eat chocolate frogs. So in a way, Harry thought it was an emergency.

When he was sure that his mother and the other students (who did not have the Dark Lord after them) went to the village, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and followed them.

When he got there, he found Draco and his goons harassing Ron and Hermione. He thought he would have some fun and throw snowballs at them.

Later that night, when everybody was sound asleep, Harry crept into his mother's chambers for a midnight snack. While he was in there, he heard crying.

"Mum?" he asked as he went into her bedroom.

"Oh Harry," said Minerva as she wiped her tears away. "What do you need, son?" "I heard you crying. Is everything all right?" asked Harry.

"Oh Harry," said Minerva as she wrapped her arms around him. "I am so scared. I had a nightmare about Albus and you." "Mum, nothing will happen to me," said Harry. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around." Minerva smiled. "Oh Harry, you are such a brave lad."

"Demons are prowling everywhere now adays. I'll send them howling, I don't care, I got ways," smiled Harry. "No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry whistle I'll be there. Demons are prowling everywhere, but in time, nothing can harm you, not while I'm around."

"Oh Harry," Minerva smiled as she stroked his hair. "I worry about you so much still." "Not to worry, I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb. Let me do it, put me to it, show me something I can't over come, not to worry mum," smiled Harry.

"I know," smiled Minerva. "You better get back to bed."

"Night mum," said Harry as he kissed her cheek.

"Night son," said Minerva right before Harry left her room. She laid in the darkness and looked at her ceiling.

Albus was still running around and so was Lord Voldemort's soul. Minerva was afraid for her son and did not want to lose him.

She stared at the ceiling, hoping for an answer.

Meanwhile, Severus was in the dungeons, coming up with a way to propose to his beloved Minerva.


	18. With Love From Me to You

A/N: Yes, Harry is a bit dense, but most preteen boys from good families are. Yes, he did defy Minerva, but she will find out soon and ground him. I so want Minerva to catch Harry and Ginny in the act-as in making out! I think I will say that Harry is fourteen and Ginny is thirteen-I think that is appropriate-seventh and eighth grade?

Severus paced around his dungeons late that night, trying to figure out how he could propose to Minerva. He wanted to be romantic and enchanting, but he was neither of those. He was a former death eater for crying out loud.

By dawn, he finally came to the conclusion to propose to her over breakfast.

Then morning came and Severus went into Minerva's chambers and served her breakfast in bed.

"Oh Severus, you shouldn't have," she smiled.

"I wanted to," Severus smiled. "There is an important matter I need to discuss with you. If there is anything that you want. If there's anything oh so true. Just call on me and I'll set you free, with love from me to you. I've got arms that long to hold you and keep you warm inside. I've got lips that want to kiss you and keep you satisfied. So, will you marry me?"

Minerva smiled and hugged Severus tightly. "Oh Severus! Yes! I will! I do want to marry you!"

Severus pulled Minerva into a passionate kiss.

"Oh Sev!" Minerva moaned.

Minerva and Severus decided to call Harry to the chambers. Minerva got dressed as Severus sent a patronus to the Gryffindor common room.

A few minutes later, Harry came down to the chambers. He saw his mother positively glowing and he knew that she was in a good mood. Maybe today, he could tell her that he took the invisibility cloak and snuck into Hogsmead.

"Harry, we have some exciting news to tell you," smiled Minerva.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Son, your mother has agreed to marry me," said Severus as a small smile played upon his lips.

Harry smiled even bigger. For the first time, he felt that his family was fully complete: he had a mother and a father who would look out for him and make sure that he was safe and happy.

"Well, I guess as a family, I should tell you my news too," said Harry.

"What is it son?" asked Minerva.

"Well, I took the cloak and went to Hogsmead," confessed Harry.

"Harry!" scolded Minerva. "How could you!"

"I wanted to go very badly and hang out with my friends," explained.

"Son, you are grounded!" Minerva stated. "No Quidditch Tournament this weekend!" "But mom!" protested Harry.

"No!" stated Minerva. Harry went back to his room.

"Oh I hope I was not too hard on him," sighed Minerva.

"You weren't," said Severus. "He needed to be disciplined."

Meanwhile, in the common room, Ginny saw Harry sitting on his bed.

"Hey Harry," she said cheerfully.

"Hey Gin," sighed Harry. "I told mum that I snuck into Hogsmead and now I am grounded from Quidditch."

"Bummer," said Ginny as she sat next to him. "I really do not care for Quidditch. Maybe we could, you know, hang out." Harry smiled and then Ginny smiled back at him. _He is much cuter than Neville. I bet he is even more mature as well. I know he is if Aunt Minnie raised him._

Harry took Ginny's hand and held it.

On the day of the tournament, Minerva called Harry down to her office.

"I have to be at the tournament as part of my official duties. You are to wipe the tables off in the Great Hall without magic. I will know if you used magic," said Minerva as she handed him a muggle rag and bucket. "Have at it."

Harry took the bucket of water and the rag to the Great Hall. While he was wiping off the tables, Ginny came in and sat down at the table.

"Harry," said Ginny. "Are you almost done?" "Nope," sighed Harry.

"Let me help you," smiled Ginny.

Ginny helped Harry cleaned most of the tables until Severus came in and saw them.

"Weasley," said Severus coldly. "Potter needs to clean the tables by himself. Otherwise, he would not have learned his lesson." "Yes Professor," said Ginny.

"Come on now, you should really be out there with your house," said Severus.

After Severus and Ginny left, Harry scrubbed the tables. He kept scrubbing until he met up with a reflection in the puddle, which was not his.

_Harrrryyyy! _it moaned. _Haarrrryyy! _


	19. Little Lies

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to update. Here it is!

_Harrrryyyy! _it continued to moan. _Haarrrryyy! _

Before Harry could figure out what it was, Professor Trelawney came in and pulled him away from the puddle.

"Be aware," she said in her mystifying tone. "Be very aware that this is dark magic Mr. Potter."

"Professor, what is it?" asked Harry.

"I don't know!" said Trelawney. "All I know is that you are in danger!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I read the tea leaves, Mr. Potter," said Trelawney. "They all read parallel danger! Peril danger!"

Harry knew that his mother never championed divination. He just knew that Trelawney was crazy and played along with her so he would not upset her.

"Now, go to your common room," said Trelawney.

"I can't," said Harry. "I have to-."

"Now!" Trelawney interrupted.

Harry went up to his room. He figured that he would tell his mother that Trelawney the Looney made him go to his room because of a vision she had. Harry still could not help but wonder whose reflection was that in the puddle of water and why did she look so familiar?

Later that night, Minerva met up with Harry in her chambers and Harry told Minerva about the reflection in the puddle.

"It kept calling my name, mum," said Harry.

Minerva sighed and looked away. "Go to bed, son," said Minerva. "I'll take care of it and talk to Trelawney in the morning."

Harry looked at his mother and then took off for his chambers.

Harry went to bed and fell asleep. While he was sleeping, he dreamed about the reflection in the puddle of water. _Harrrry!! _

Harry bolted up in his bed. He ran to the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and saw the very reflection he saw in his dream. It was Albus.

"Dumbledore!" stated Harry.

"Harry, go get your mother!" commanded Dumbledore.

"No!" said Harry as he looked around the bathroom. He tried to find a way out, but realized he was trapped. Albus was actually in the mirror and it was freaking him out.

"Harry, listen to me!" demanded the reflection. "You have to listen to me! This is really me!" "I know that!" Harry screamed. "Now let me out of here!"

"Harry! I need to talk to you and you need to listen to me!" Albus demanded.

Harry did not trust this man in the mirror at all. He was evil and he tried to kill him and rape his mother on several occasions. "Harry, hear me out. That was not the real Albus Dumbledore who killed Mina and her son Jessop. That was not the real Albus Dumbledore who did all that. That was a unregistered animagus as a Chameguise. His name is Marcus O'Ryan. He can change into anything he wants to. After the war, Minerva thought I survived that blow, but I didn't. I died on the battlefield. A lot of people did, Harry. There are some wizards they are still looking for. Marcus found out and decided to use that to his advantage. He stole my identity and ended my relationship with Minerva because the nurse, Mina O'Hara caught his eye."

"So that's why there is a Mina Dumbledore," said Harry.

Albus nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, Mina was a pretty thing, but she was not my type. I was very much in love with Minerva. I knew the fake Albus married Mina a few months later, after she was widowed with a young son, Jessop. Albus made Jessop take the name Dumbledore and abused his wife on several occasions. Finally, well, you know the rest."

Harry nodded. "How do I know it's you?"

"Get your mother and I will prove it."

Albus let the door unlock and Harry went to Minerva's chambers.

"Mum! Mum!" said Harry as he got his mother to wake up.

"Ugh, Harry," yawned Minerva. "What the-."

"No time to explain, come!" said Harry as he yanked her out of the bed and took her to the Gryffindor commons' bathroom.

"Harry?" asked Minerva. "What is going on?"

"Look!" demanded Harry as Albus looked at Minerva.

"Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Minerva," said Albus. "You look ravishing."

"Leave my son alone!" said Minerva as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Minnie, listen to me," said Albus. "I know something about you that even the fake Albus has never known."

"Liar!" said Minerva. "We saw the pensive of you killing your wife and her son. I don't trust you. Fawks even talks to you!"

"That's not Fawks!" stated Albus. "I do not know who that is! Oh Minerva, if I could turn back that time, the time that I'd rearranged just to be with you. Close your eyes."

Minerva closed her eyes and then Harry saw the evilness lurk out of Albus in the mirror.

"NO!!" Screamed Harry. He tried to get out of the bathroom, but the doors were locked and Minerva was all the sudden in a trance.

"MUM!" screamed Harry. "MUM!"

"No more broken hearts, we're better off at once, oh let me be with you," said Albus.

"NO!!" screamed Harry.

Albus stepped out of the mirror and over to Harry. "You have been a bad boy, Harry Potter."

_Severus!_

Albus maid restraints appear and tied up Harry. Then he went over to Minerva. "You are finally mine, Minerva. Now take your hair down."

Minerva took the pins out of her hair and let it drop to her shoulders.

"Good girl," said Albus. Then he took out a dagger. "Now take this and stab him to death."

Albus placed the dagger in Minerva's hand. "Now do it. Stab him and then come back to me."

"NO!" screamed Harry as his mother slowly walked towards him.

"She does not listen to you or anybody anymore Potter. She only listens to me!" said Albus as Minerva headed over with the dagger.

"Mum no!" screamed Harry. Then Severus charged in and tackled Minerva to the ground.


	20. You're in my soul

A/N: Sorry it took me nearly five months to update. I hope it was worth the wait!

Severus pulled Minerva to the ground and took the knife away from her while Remus burst into the room and performed an expelliarmus on Albus. Albus transformed into his phoenix animagus and disappeared from Hogwarts.

Remus then proceeded to untie Harry.

"What happened to mum?" asked Harry.

"Ssh," said Remus as he helped Harry to his feet. "It's all right lad."

Meanwhile, Severus picked Minerva up and looked at her right in the eye. "Min?" he said.

"I am not your old whore!" hissed Minerva.

"No, you're not," said Severus as he shook Minerva. The polyjuice wore off and it turned out to be Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Awe Sevy, remember me?" asked Bellatrix manically. "Remember the good times we shared? Huh? Serving Him and fighting off muggle lovers? Remember making the Longbottoms go insane? Remember the good times?"

"You did that to Neville's parents?" asked Harry coldly.

"Not now, Harry," said Severus as he was pointing his wand to Bellatrix's throat. "I shall summon Azkaban and have them come and get you LeStrange."

Severus took Bellatrix to the Headmaster's office as Harry and Remus followed her.

"Where's mum at?" asked Harry.

"Tonks and Moody are looking for her, don't worry," said Remus as they went to the Headmaster's office.

The dementors came and took Bellatrix back to Azkaban while Harry, Severus, and Remus waited for word on Minerva's whereabouts.

"What is this about you making the Longbottoms go insane?" Harry asked Severus.

"Harry, it was a long time ago," explained Severus as he tried to avoid the subject. "Right now, we need to focus on finding your mother."

Then Remus, Harry, and Severus heard loud moaning coming from the corridors. Snape, Harry, and Remus ran around the corridors trying to figure out where the moans were coming from. They found a hidden room right below the headmaster's office.

"Alohamora!" Severus cried. The door opened and they saw Minerva chained up to the wall. "MIN!" Severus cried as he unlocked her chains and held his fiance`.

Minerva started coughing up blood and Harry looked at her in horror. Severus picked his fiance` up and took her to the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" cried Severus as he gently placed Minerva on the hospital bed. "Poppy!"

Poppy rushed out of her chambers to find her friend coughing up blood on the bed.

"Oh dear!" said Poppy as she cleaned Minerva's mouth. "Who did this to her?"

"Bellatrix and Albus," said Severus as he watched Poppy draw the curtain around Minerva.

Harry ran out of the room when Severus and Remus were not looking.

Harry ran through the corridors until he ran into a toad wearing a pink outfit.

"No running in the halls," she smiled sweetly. "By the way, isn't past your curfew?"

Harry went to his common rooms and figured that tomorrow morning he would talk to Severus about the Longbottoms.

The next morning, it was announced that Delores Umbridge was to be the new Headmistress since Minerva was not up to the duties due to the stunners in her chest.

Severus stayed with Minerva every night in the hospital wing. Minerva would slip in and out of consciousness.

_My love for you is immeasurable My respect for you immense You're ageless, timeless, lace and fineness You're beauty and elegance You're a rhapsody, a comedy You're a symphony and a play You're every love song ever written But honey what do you see in me_

_You're in my heart, you're in my soulYou'll be my breath should i grow oldYou are my lover, you're my best friendYou're in my soul_

Minerva came to and smiled at Severus.

"Oh Severus," she smiled. "Where's Harry at?"

"Min, Harry is sleeping," said Severus.

"Wake him up and bring him here, please," asked Minerva.

"I can't, Umbridge has very strict rules," said Severus as he stroked Minerva's hair away from her face.


	21. You Are My Sunshine

-1"Severus?" said Minerva in a weak voice. "Can you bring Harry to me? I need to see him. I don't think I can make it through the night. I am much too old to fight anymore."

"I can't or else Umbitch-I mean-Umbridge will suspect that you are Harry's mother," explained Severus.

"I need to see my son," coughed Minerva.

"You are not going to die, love. You are not!" said Severus.

"I need to see him," coughed Minerva as she spat up blood.

Poppy came in and saw them talking.

"Sev, I need to see you for a moment," said Poppy as she led him away from Minerva.

"What is going on with Min?" asked Severus.

"I don't think she is going to make it through the night," said Poppy.

"Why?" asked Severus.

"She's underweight, her age, and she lost a lot of blood from the stunners this time," explained Poppy.

"I better go get Harry," sighed Severus.

Severus wondered the corridors of Hogwarts, figuring out how to break it to Harry that his mother is going to die. He also wondered how he was going to explain that night with the Longbottoms.

_Harry, meet me in front of the portrait. _

_Uncle Severus, what's going on?  
_ _I have to tell you something. _

Harry arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Severus touched his shoulder and sighed.

"Walk with me, Harry," said Severus.

Harry and Severus walked to hospital wing.

"Harry, I have something to tell you," said Severus. "It's not easy to say."

"Is it about the Longbottoms?" asked Harry.

"Harry, that's another story," sighed Severus.

"Because of you, Neville doesn't have parents! He has to live with his grandmother!" Harry stated.

"Harry!" sternly said Severus. "I did not drive them to insanity."  
"What?" asked Harry. "But Bella said-."

"Bella didn't," Severus shook his head. "Harry, we have bigger things to discuss. Your mother is ill. She is coughing up blood. Aunt Poppy told me that she might not make it through the night."

"Mum can't be!" cried Harry. "Lies!"

"Harry, they are not lies," Severus explained. "Come on, let's go see your mother."  
When they reached the hospital ward, they saw Minerva fighting to stay awake to see Harry.

"Hey Mac," she smiled and then she couched.

"Mum, are you dying?" asked Harry.

Minerva nodded her head.

"Mum, you can't leave me!" Harry stated.

Severus looked at Minerva and Harry with pity. Then he thought of a way to save Minerva.

"Harry, stay with your mother, I have a plan," said Severus before he rushed off to the dungeons.

"Mum you have to pull through for me," cried Harry.

"Ssh Harry," cooed Minerva. "I will not really leave you. I'll always be with you, wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll always be there. I want to tell you something before I let Poppy unhook the machinery." Minerva paused to cough a little. "You are my sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you. That day you came into my life was the happiest day of my life-don't tell Uncle Severus though." She stopped to cough some more. "You will always be my son, Harry James Potter-McGonagall." Minerva coughed more.

Meanwhile, Severus was brewing a potion which could very well save Minerva's life.


End file.
